Once Bitten Twice Shy
by caligirl95
Summary: When the treaty is broken and new lines drawn will Jacob be able to step up to restore peace. Setting is 5 years after BD. Rated M for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are in the Twilight Saga. **

_Hope you all like it please read and review._

**Bella's POV**

It's been 5 years, I would hardly call myself a Newborn now. But sometimes I feel that I'm still treated as one. I know this imprint thing with Jacob and Renesmee is strong and Jake just feels that he has to protect her all the time but I'm her mother. I should have some right to her. I've proven myself control over and over again. When Renesmee jumped off the top of the stairs and crashed into the side table cutting open her leg. I patched her up with the burning just as strong when Jasper had to run with Alice. But yet Edward and Jacob still eye me like crazy.

Maybe they will realize things are different at our new home. I was so happy to find out we won't be that far from Forks. But far enough. Carlisle has purchased land in Canada. Just on the other side of the wolves border. Close enough for Jacob to be near Nessie and I and far enough away where people won't know us. The house that was built is stunning. Carlisle and Esme's daughter will be finally living with us. She decided that boarding school wasn't all it was cracked up to be and will be attending school with the rest of us.

" What's up Bells?" Jacob walked in with Embry and Seth.

" Nothing much just unpacking." I smiled as Jacob searched the house.

" Where's Ness?" Jake asked I could tell he was annoyed.

" She went shopping with Rosalie." I replied and could visually see the shaking starting. " Jake ah lets go for a walk. Guys make yourselves at home."

" Thanks Bells." Seth smiled and grabbed the remote.

Jacob and I walked down to the small river that connected La Push to our property. " Spill it Jake what's going on?"

" She told me to piss off last night. We were at a bonfire and Leah made a imprint comment nothing bad and Nessie stormed off. When I went after her she told me to piss off." Jacob locked his jaw and clinched his fists.

" I tried to explain what Leah said didn't matter." Jacob continued " But then she punched me, said I'm smothering her that she thinks it's just to weird she didn't want me around anymore. She didn't know what this imprint thing was that everyone is talking about but she wasn't my imprint."

" Oh Jake." I couldn't help but hold him and he actually cried.

" Bella it's true too." Jacob was that same boy I fell in love with seven years ago before the change. Innocent and scared.

" Jake, I'm so sorry." I sighed as I wiped the tears away with my shirt sleeve.

" I don't regret what ever stopped me that day. I love Ness with my whole heart. I just guess I'm not in love with her." Jacob tried to man up when he smelled Edward coming.

" Is everyone okay? I'm sorry Jacob truly." Edward laid a friendly hand on his shoulder. Thats when a scream ripped threw the woods. Not loud enough for human ears to hear but loud enough for us to hear. " Kate." We ripped threw the woods to the back side of the house where Embry was laying on the ground with his head cut open and Seth was snarling at a scared teenager in the tree.

" Eddy kill it." Kate screamed throwing the crowbar at him. She was covered in motor oil and dirt. " Leave me alone."

" Seth BACK OFF." Jacob ordered as he heard Embry moaning. Seth ran off and Edward brought her down.

" What happened?" Edward asked.

_The one on the ground he came up behind me I didn't hear them I had my I pod in and was working under the car and he pulled me out and out of instinct I swung the crowbar at him knocking him out then the little one came after me and I nailed him in the nuts and he wolfed out on me. _Kate thought to Edward.

" Thats, Embry, the other one is Seth, I'm certain they didn't mean you any harm, but they also should not have grabbed you." Edward glared over at Embry.

" Yeah you don't have to worry about that, sorry Slugger." Embry held his head. " I thought you might have been Rosalie, She's usually the only chick under a car."

" This is my little sister Katie" Edward hissed.

" So you don't hit this one, this is Jacob." Bella smiled and Katie looked more scared.

" You're even bigger." Katie moved behind Edward.

" He's the nice one." Bella giggled.

" WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!!" Rosalie roared as she ran out of the house.

" Nothing just a misunderstanding." Edward knew it was going to get ugly I could see it in his eyes as he stood in front of Jacob. " No Rose."

" Come on this isn't good." Katie looked at Jacob. " get your friends bring them up."

" Are you sure, they just scared the crap out of you?" I heard Jacob ask Katie.

**Jacob's POV**

" Yeah, Edward will be listening it's alright." Katie said as she headed up some stairs on the inside of the garage. When the 3 guys walked in Katie handed Embry and Seth each a bag of frozen peas. " Sorry."

" So are we." Seth groaned. " Fuck I hope I'll still be able to have kids."

" Don't worry she's human if it was Ness or one the others then it would be different." Embry smiled. " No offense Katie."

" Kate, and none taken." She was really pretty maybe too pretty, Kate was tall and slender but more lean and curvy. I could tell she worked out. Her legs were runners like Leah not as big though. Just right. She had long dark hair that was up in a messy bun. Tan skin like a dark honey. An the most stunning mossy colored eyes. " There's food and soda in the fridge help yourself I'm going to get this shit off me."

" She's fuckin hot dude." Seth whispered as Rosalie snarled from downstairs.

" Watch it Dog, favorite or not I'll kick your ass." Rosalie said so that only the dogs could hear.

" Sorry." Seth said and Smiled big to me and Embry.

I couldn't get over the fact that this part of the house was so normal, nothing fancy just nice. I propped my feet up on the coffee table and turned on the TV. The smell of coconut and Vanilla flowed threw the house as Kate got in the shower. I tried to focus on what on the TV. I heard the door open and caught a glimpse of Kate wrapped in a towel. I choked on the soda I was drinking that brought the guys to hysterics.

" Welcome to puberty Jake it's sucks." Seth laughed. " Hope you imprint because these wolf hormones suck ass."

" I'm going to fuckin kill her." Kate walked out her hair dripping wet wearing a pair of old jeans and a concert t-shirt it looked like the Sick Puppies one of my favorite new bands.

" Damn who lit your fire?" Embry laughed. " Need a crowbar?"

**Kate's POV**

" Shut the fuck up." I was pissed I knew they could feel it radiating in the air as I ran down the hall to the main house. " RENESMEE!!!!!"

" What?" The little bitch sat looking at all the new clothes she just bought.

" Where is it?" I felt Bella at my side I knew it was to protect her perfect little girl.

" Wheres what?" She looked up at me with that little innocent look.

" You know damn well what I mean. Where the fuck is my ring." I braced my self when I heard Bella hissed. I didn't expect the growls from behind which made Bella move away.

" What Jake changing teams?" Renesmee laughed. " I don't know where it is."

" Go get it." I knew Edward knew what I was going to do and with the emotional roller coaster I was on today I didn't need this.

" It was just junk anyway, I'll buy you a real one." Renesmee hissed. " I lost it last week."

" YOU FUCKIN BITCH." I took off tackling her. I felt her blows but I also felt her nose breaking and I could smell the blood.

" Phyco Daddy get her off me." Renesmee screamed. " Jake."

" Ah Jake's not here his took your advice and pissed off." Jacob leaned against the wall.

_Edward don't fuckin do it._

" Katie get off her." Edward hissed.

All of a sudden I went limp thats when it got real bad. I forced myself up Renesmee got up the blood from her noise covered her entire mouth so no one knew I stumbled away and Seth caught me by the waist.

" She bit her!" Seth yelled. I felt my shirt rip open and pressure being put on my neck.

" Renesmee." The family ran to her. I was with the dogs while my family was concerned about her.

_It was my mothers the only thing I had left......_ I thought knowing Edward heard me.

" What the Fuck." Jacob growled.

" My parents are at the hospital." I said before I became unconscious.

**Jacob's POV**

" What the Fuck." I didn't know what to think this broke the treaty she's human but Nessie wasn't venomous. " Car, Edward keys."

" Take what ever." He yelled. I grabbed the keys to a black truck good thing too it was Kate's, Motor oil and Channel thats my girl. I can't believe I just said that. I drove as Embry held my shirt on Kate and Seth held her. We pulled up to the hospital and ran in with her. I was caring her now because I'm the fastest.

" Carlisle!" I yelled and he ran up.

" What happened?" Carlisle showed us to a room.

" Renesmee, she's bleeding out." I told him and he called for a transfusion. Once she became stable I looked at Carlisle. " I don't know if I can control Sam's pack Carlisle once this gets out."

" What do you mean?" Carlisle looked at me like he didn't understand.

" Treaty." I told him. " she's human, Nessie's not. A Cullen is not to bite another human or it's broken."

" But she's a Cullen surely Sam will understand." Carlisle was scared I've never seen him really scared.

" I don't know, I'll try to control him, since the treaty is sealed with my families blood I think I can do something." I told him and Kate woke up.

" Jake, I started it. It's my fault." She passed out again.

" Damn." I smiled, she's amazing. " Ugh wolf hormones."

" What?" Carlisle wasn't paying attention good thing.

" Nothing." I said and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Usual disclaimer applies.......**

**Jacob's POV**

Ugh another sleepless night. I hate this stupid hormone thing. I'm suppose to be this super Alpha leader and I can't even control myself. Carlisle said Katie's well enough to come home. I know it's going to cause shit Sam's pack is itching for something to happen. Now that Ness has a taste for her I don't know what's going to happen. I just know Kate needs me.......

" What the hell are you doing here?" Renesmee asked.

" Hey Em you hear something?" I couldn't help but laugh. Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah and I walked up to Kate's place. We missed her homecoming she was standing in the kitchen with Esme.

" Awe Shit. We didn't get here in time." Seth ran over with the flowers.

" Awe thanks guys." Kate smiled it faded fast when we didn't respond. " It's just because I'm a little anemic. I'll be fine." Kate's glowing skin was dull and she had monster dark circles.

" I've been trying to get her to rest but she won't go to bed." Esme said and I got hormonal again and tossed Kate over my shoulder. It turned me on a little when she started giggling and smacking me in the butt.

" Jake put me down stupid dog." Kate was squirming. I reached up and tickled her thigh. " Ah Jakey stop."

" Ah what was that?" Leah raised an eye brow. I tossed Kate down in bed and she tried to get up so I stretched out next to her and Embry took the other side.

" You're going to rest." I saw the protest in her eyes but she did what I said. Esme brought in a bunch of snacks and soup for Kate.

" There's like a crap load of new releases in that box, Emmett brought them in I think some haven't even been released." Kate yawned and Embry ran over to the box.

" Go to sleep." I looked over at Kate who had made a pillow out of my bi-cep and she was out cold. Embry put in some random horror movie and I fell asleep too. Ironic two weeks ago she was scared shitless from us now we're snuggling in her bed. Her hair smelled like coconut. Damn hormones.

" Hey look at them all cozy." Leah laughed as a hissy growl came from the the hall door. Renesmee narrowed her eyes as she saw Jacob and Kate asleep.

" Bitch." Renesmee hissed and the growls from the Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah woke me. I saw Renesmee's eyes locked on Kate. My main concern at that moment was her safety. I closed her bedroom door and prepared for a fight. Edward must have heard me too because the rest of the Cullen's intercepted Nessie when they ran up the garage stairs.

" Renesmee Carlie Cullen, get your butt in the house." Bella ordered and Nessie didn't move.

" Nessie do what you are told." Edward hissed. Nessie still stared at the door. I was shaking so bad I thought at any minute I would wolf out and it would be a bloody mess.

" Ness you either want me or you don't, but you can't get jealous because you Aunt is my friend." I growled and Edward nodded in approval. " I love you always will, but I'll never be in love with you. You said it yourself. This just ain't right. We don't work. So why the hell are you acting like a spoiled jealous girlfriend?"

" I so am not." Nessie stood up and crossed her arms.

" You are to Ness." Seth said. " Major Jealous."

" Ugh whatever!" Nessie hissed.

" Nessie say it." Edward pointed to his head. " You owe it to everyone."

" That's not fair Daddy." Renesmee had tears in her eyes.

" Neither is you breaking the treaty causing Jacob to go threw hell and threatening the lives of everyone that cares about you." Edward said. " Tell them now."

" I am jealous. I'm jealous of Aunt Katie because she human, she's gotten do do human things, she's perfect, she's funny and smart and pretty, you like her, I'm not stupid I seen how guys look at her." Nessie was close to tears when a giggle came from behind Jacob. " It's not funny."

" Yeah it is 7 year old, every time I've been out you've been with me so what you think they're only checking me out, ha wrong." Kate leaned up against me to keep from falling down. " Remember when I ran you out of hot topic a month ago."

" Yeah, because those guys kept gocking at you." Nessie groaned.

" Yeah and I'm the curl haired hottie they were betting on the color of your panties." Kate started to fall forward and Nessie caught her.

" Really?" She blushed.

" Duh." Kate's eyes rolled back and she passed out. I was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

" Kate, Kate." I wasn't getting a response.

" Auntie I'm sorry." Nessie was pulled away by Seth and Carlisle ran over. He looked in her eyes and no response.

" Carlisle I don't hear her heart." I looked at him and panic came over me and I was shaking violently. I don't know what happened but Kate jumped her eye were wide and confused.

" Katie." Carlisle tried to talk to her.

_What what happened? _

" Katie honey you passed out, stopped breathing for a second." Edward explained.

_No no what happened? _

" Kate? Can you talk?" I asked her and she nodded. " Can you say something?"

" I'm going to puke." Kate said and Carlisle ran her into the bathroom.

" Jacob a word." Edward looked at me, I didn't do anything wrong I don't know what he could have wanted to talk to me about. " Walk with me."

" Ah is this about Ness? Was I too harsh?" I asked and Edward shook his head.

" What happened when you were shaking I couldn't hear you. It was like there was something blocking you." Edward said. I had to think hard I didn't really know.

" I think something about please don't die." I looked up at Edward. " I don't know I just feel protective of Kate, maybe because I saw how scared she was of us and then with the Nessie thing."

" My sister has a really short fuse." Edward was snickering. " If it was possible she's more like me than anyone. She's very protective of the people she loves, jealous easy, short tempered."

" I didn't think I felt. When I was shaking it was like an electrical charge surging out of my body. I think I shocked her back thats why she looked so." I couldn't think of the word......

**Kate's POV**

" Kate? Can you talk?" I nodded in response to Jacob's question. " can you something?"

" I'm going to puke." Great one Katie, Jacob asked you to say something and you pick that. I felt my dad rush me at Vampire speed to the bathroom. All I remember is seeing the blue water in the bowl and waking up with Embry rubbing my back. Where's Jacob was running threw my head. Edward took him. Why what happened did something happen?

" Hey don't your dad said to stay still." Embry said.

" Why is it so cold in here?" I whispered as my teeth started chattering.

" Your anemia is bad, Dr. Fang went to get you another transfusion. I told him it was no big deal just take mine, we have the same blood type but he wanted to make sure that my blood didn't hurt you." Embry smiled. He's such a sweetie. He came to the hospital every day with Jacob he made me laugh a lot.

" If it would I probably deserved it considering the crack in your skull I gave you." I started to feel warm thats when I noticed his hand was on my bare skin. He had wrapped his arm around my stomach making sure his hand was away from any unappropriated sights. " Wow you Wolfy guys are literally hot."

" A toasty 108.9 365 days a year." Embry smiled as he removed his arm when beads of sweat started to form on my forehead.

" Where's Nessie?" I moaned as the dizziness came back.

" Ah." Embry wouldn't look at me.

" NESSIE!" I yelled and I could hear growls from the living room. " Why is everyone growling how many of you are hear now?"

" The whole pack ran off your family, except your dad because you need medical attention." Embry couldn't catch me sick or not I'm a Cullen and I protect my family. I grabbed my bat from the corner and headed to the main house. Jacob was yelling at another older guy. I think he called him Sam.

" Get the Fuck out of my house." I looked right at Sam I could hear the rolling growls from his pack. " I mean it, you have no business here."

" They broke the treaty." Sam growled.

" No they didn't. I was beating the shit out of her she was defending herself like any 7 year old would. If she was really trying to kill me she would have went for a major artery not my shoulder. So get the hell out dog." I could barely stand on my own. Embry tried to touch me and got the butt end of the bat in the ribs.

" Watch your Nuts she got one hell of a kick." Seth said in a joking way but he knew first hand it was true.

" Kate." Jacob held his hand up.

" You know I won't, it's nothing against you. It's all them." I kept my eyes glued on Sam and one swing connected with one of the big guys trying to sneak up on me.

" Damn Paul she got you and she didn't even look." A younger one said. Wrong thing Paul Phased. Then Jacob phased. Embry pinned me in a corner as the living room turned into a battle zone with them.

" Embry let me go, let me go." I started screaming hitting him. " You're HURTING ME." Jacob snarled turning on Embry. Sam phased and said something to Paul who backed down and Sam and Jacob got into it. " Em please."

" Kate stop he's trying to calm Jake down." Embry said and I passed out again. " Jake."

" Katie, Kate please wake up." Jacob started shaking.

" Don't shock me." I let my eyes flutter open.

" Damn stop doing that." Jacob hugged me.

" Jake, ah Jake." I bit my lower lip.

" What?" He was still shaking.

" Your ass is showing, not that I'm complaining but Edward might get just a little pissed off your hold his baby sis naked as a jay bird." I blushed but not to much just enough to send Jacob phasing out the French doors. I rolled into Embry laughing with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Usual disclaimer applies.......**

**Embry's POV**

Damn Kate is hot. Since the whole wolf thing and the fact that I haven't imprinted girls haven't really been a problem but Katie Cullen is different. But unlike every girl in La Push this one doesn't even see me. Maybe I need to phase naked and show her what it's all about. Yeah Good luck with that Em.....

"I thought Jake was going to die right there." I laughed from the sofa in Kate's loft.

" I feel bad, I just." Kate was so cute she actually was blushing again. Ugh wolf hormones. "Daddy my IV is almost done."

" Embry thank you for keeping Kate company but she needs to get some sleep." Dr. Fang said and Kate flashed me a smile. Even pale as the other Bloodsuckers she was beautiful. I walked into the woods and took the hour run home when Jacob confronted me ordering me to phase human.

" Dude Jake what's your damage." I looked at him. Jacob was shaking I've never been afraid of him but I was now.

" Stay clear of Kate." Jacob said and Edward walked up.

" Please." Edward sat Jacob down which I thought was really strange. " Embry it's not that we wouldn't approve of you or any of the others, Seth or Jacob. It's just, Katie is our little girl, she's human. We want her to have a human life as much as possible. She's never seen us hunt, or drink. She sees Nessie's injury correctly. It's hard enough right now getting her well."

" Ah alright, Kate's just a cool girl. She doesn't even think of me that way. So what's the deal?" I asked.

" You are attracted to her. I didn't like the thoughts Em." Jacob growled.

" Damn Jake did you imprint her or something?" I couldn't help but laugh when I said it. But Jake's response shot down every pornographic thought I had about Kate and she became my sister.

" N-N-No." Jacob stuttered. He never stutters. He did imprint I can almost oh shit mind reading boy. I looked at Edward, his face remained the same. Dude did you like figure it out too and he's fucking clueless. He nodded. Well fuck me leave to Jake. Good luck with that normal thing.

" I'm going home see ya. Don't worry no more Kate porn." I phased and ran home laughing the whole way not letting anyone know why.

**Kate's POV**

What happened to Jacob? Hmm I hope I didn't embarrass him to much. But OMG. That boy well he's not a boy. Totally dreamy okay it's the drugs. I'm a 17 year old girl who just saw her first face to face naked guy who wasn't my brother. Of course this is going to be a bad night for Edward with the dreams I'll be having. Then you add the sleeping pills my dad made me take. Ha ha frigging Alice in wonderland.

" Kate." Jacob whispered.

" Damn this stuff really works. Wait you have clothes on, you're suppose to be naked and sweaty." I giggled and sat up.

" What are you talking about?" Jacob felt my head. " You're cold."

" Why don't you come warm me up." I started unbuttoning my night shirt.

" Wohoo chill out." Jacob caught my hands.

" Oh shit I'm awake." I fell back in bed. " Fuckin' sleeping pills."

" So you're okay, Embry didn't hurt you?" Jacob was shaking again.

" Why are you always shaking?" I smiled and he stopped.

" Sorry, but you're okay?" Jake asked.

" Of course you know I'm tough." I felt the meds hit hard. " Night night Jakey."

" Good night Kate." Jacob kissed my hand and I heard him leave.

**Bella's POV**

Things are looking better. I was able to stay with Kate why she got her transfusion, granted Embry was there but they trusted me with her. I even took care of Jacob when he came in after fighting with Sam and Paul. I think things are getting better. Kate slept the night peacefully. I hope she likes the things Nessie and Alice got her for school. Renesmee is really trying to make it up to her.

I am noticing one thing about Jacob, he's so driven to protect Kate. I know she's human but I can since theres more. Edward will have a fit. Kate is only 17, Jacob is a grown man he's 22. I know Jake he won't cross the line. Any other time he would have been arrogant enough to walk around the house naked if one of us girls said something. But he freaked out and phased. I could tell from the look on Kate's face she didn't mind one bit. Kind of like me when I was her age and Edward removed his shirt for the first time. Or when I saw him on our honeymoon in the moon light naked with only water covering him from the waist down. I really Miss that island.....

" Edward honey." I giggled knowing Nessie was sleeping I took full advantage of my husband more than once that night.

" What has gotten into you Mrs. Cullen." Edward smiled rubbing small circles on my shoulder blade.

" Nothing, just remembering how much I love you." I smiled being thankful that he couldn't read my mind. " What's wrong?"

" Kate, I think she's in love with Jacob." Edward didn't hiss or anything which was odd for him. " She's dreaming of him."

" Tell me more." I laid my head on his bare chest watching his angelic face.

" She's, she's dreaming of them working on her car." Edward laughed. " It's strictly a platonic thing."

" Really." I smiled. " Well you know Jacob is a wonderful best friend."

" Yes I've know that. Want to know what he's dreaming about since he's in wolf form down stairs in the garage. He's worried about her." Edward smiled and kissed my hand. " He goes every day looking for that ring of hers. I don't think he'll give up until he finds it."

" What's he dreaming about?" I asked, lately I was fascinated by dreams. I think it's because I couldn't anymore.

" Well he's dreaming of running, running on the reservation with his pack, then he's alone running to something or someone. It's really intense I mean really. I'm surprised Jasper isn't storming around the house. Then he sees what he's running too. I can't see the face but it's the sun to him. Bright beautiful, warm, life." Edward smiled. " Peace."

" Do you think it's Kate?" I shouldn't have said anything like that it made his amused look on his face fade. " Oh Edward no."

" I can't quite answer it completely but Embry and I have come to that conclusion ourselves. Jacob hasn't even realized it. I won't say anything to him right now. Only when I since his feelings are becoming more than protecting." Edward sighed and smiled at me raising his eyebrow.

" Why Mr. Cullen you're terrible." I giggled then it hit me. " Edward he doesn't know. He doesn't know she's only 17. In all honesty Kate looks more like 19 or 20 when she's not dressed in jeans and t- shirts."

" You're right, so maybe he hasn't I would think he would be more physically attracted to her then." Edward looked more relieved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Usual disclaimer applies.......**

**Kate's POV**

It's September 5th the day after Labor day, first day of my senior year. Oh good my sun burn from yesterday is tan. Still warm enough for a little strappie number.

" Katie what are you. Oh wow that looks cute." Renesmee ran in as I pulled tank with my low rise jeans and a zip up hoodie.

" I like yours too, are you excited?" I pulled on my converse sneakers.

" Yes, it will be so much fun." Renesmee and I took the long way to the car. So everyone could be all happy.

" Got to go later bye see ya whatever else they say." I grabbed Ness's arm and hauled her out to the car.

" Hey guys." Jacob and Embry came up.

" Great now you guys too." I laughed. " It's only high school."

" What Ness your first day at public school?" Jacob smiled.

" Our first day. I'm a junior Katie's a Senior." Renesmee laughed at the faces that the boys made.

" You're 17?" Embry looked at me like I was from another planet. " I'm gonna burn in hell."

" We're going to be late Ness come on." I grumbled and my car wouldn't start. " Son of a bitch."

" Come on I'll drive you guys." Jacob said and Embry laughed.

" We will remember." Embry laughed and walked over with Jacob to their motorcycles. I hopped on the back of Jacob's bike.

" Come on Ness just tuck in your skirt." I grinned as we took off by the time that Edward figured out why we were all laughing.

I was in pure heaven right now. The cool morning air blowing across my face with Jacob's scent all around me. I wasn't cold I tightened my arms around Jacob. His bike was small and I was pressed way to close to him. I could feel his chest rumble from a growl when a bump would cause me to rub up against him more. I could hear Nessie laughing and Embry howling as the passed us.

" Slow down Em." Jacob roared.

" Let them have fun Jakey." I giggled and Jacob smiled and I felt him relax.

" I just don' t need Embry getting Ness hurt." Jacob said.

" I think they're kind of cute together." I said as he slowed to turn into the high school parking lot.

" Embry's to old for her." Jacob said.

" He's what 18 same as you." I said getting off the back of the bike running my fingers threw my wind blown hair.

" we look young but Kate, I'm 22 Em 21." Jacob said.

" oh, I guess we all get surprises today." I was crushed I was a little girl to him.

" So what time do you get out?" Jacob smiled.

" 2:15." I felt strange when Jacob would smile at me. It was like it made everything better.

" We'll see you then." Jacob winked and I turned to walk away and Embry smacked my butt when he was leaving.

" Embry Call." I hissed and I could hear them both howling down the road.

" How do you do it?" Renesmee asked.

" What do you mean?" I took her arm as we looked at our schedules.

" Get both of them. I mean Embry is clearly attracted to you and Jacob well hell he sleeps outside your window every night since the fight." She told me.

" I don't think so, they're kind of old for us. Not that I would care. Older guys are better. They treat you better." I told Nessie.

**Renesmee's POV**

She's so hung up on Jacob. I mean she's so close to him and he looks like he's in total bliss. Embry is scaring the crap out of me but I think he likes Katie too. Hell he just slapped her ass.

" Hey this is my stop I'll see you at lunch?" I asked Katie.

" Yeah I'll see you then." Katie waved and hurried to her class. I had 1st period history and Katie had 1st period English. We would see each other in the hall and I'd give her a quick flash of my day using my gift.

" Hey not bad 4th period." Katie replied talking about the cute JV football player that was my biology partner. " I'm so glad it's lunch."

" I know, I'm board out of my mind." I told her. Katie seemed pretty popular already we took a seat at a empty table and before we knew it we had a table full of people we met.

" So Renesmee do you think maybe I could take you out after the game Friday?" The cute football player's name was Bobby.

" I don't know if my dad will let me." I looked at Katie.

" I got an Idea, Kate why don't we double." This hot looking Varsity guy said and Katie looked at me and giggled.

" I'll have to check my calendar Kyle." Katie smiled and I was in awe how she had the guy wrapped around her finger already.

" Well Bobby, If Katie can go then I'm sure I can." I looked at her.

" Yeah I think I can get Daddy to let us out of the house." Katie replied and thats when the guys looked at us.

" You're sisters?" Bobby asked.

" Yeah, We're Dr. Cullen's youngest." I said and Katie giggled.

" Katie, can I get your number?" Kyle smiled and Katie put it in her cell number in his phone.

The rest of the day went by fast I met the guys at the parking lot they were in Jacob's rabbit. I put on a pouty face and got in the back seat.

" Where's Kate?" Jacob asked.

" She had Gym give her a second." I told him but he seemed pissed.

" Who the fuck is that?" Jacob actually growled.

" Kyle Johnson Varsity quarterback. He's the most popular guy at school and has eyes only for my sister." Renesmee giggled.

" No okay." Jacob hissed.

" Hey gorgeous lets get a move on would ya the dogs are getting impatient." Embry yelled.

" Who's that?" Kyle smiled down at Katie.

" Oh just my body guards." Katie replied.

" And what a body to guard, see you in the morning." Kyle kissed her hand.

" Mother fucker." Embry growled. " did you hear that shit?"

" Duh." Jacob smacked him in the head.

**Jacob's POV**

I have to control this. She's allowed to date who ever she wants. She's only 17 your 22 Jacob. FUCKIN" WOLF HORMONES!!!!! It's okay she's a tough girl she took down Nessie. Hell she took down Embry and Seth. If she could hurt a wolf then what could she do to some human. Just calm down. Mmm Motor oil and channel.

" So who's Mr. Romeo?" Embry grumbled.

" My date for Friday night." Look at her so happy about it how can I not be.

" That sucks we're having a bonfire." I told her and saw her face fall. " But maybe when lover boy has to be in bed you two can come party with the wolves."

" Not when we get out of the car, fuck." Kate rested her chin on Embry's shoulder. " Edward is going to skin you two."

" Daddy won't." Renesmee still thinks the old man walks on water.

" I bet it's about the motorcycles." Embry growled.

" No it's just because My brother is a 100 plus year old prude and were under age." Kate looked over at me. It's breaking my heart to see her sad. I pulled up to the garage and no Edward.

" You guys have homework?" Embry asked.

" I'm done I did it in class." Renesmee smiled.

" I do, but come on up. It's just the first couple of chapters of Romeo and Juliet." Kate made a groaned.

**Kate's POV**

" Katie." Alice walked out.

" Yeah." I walked over to her. " go on up."

" Edward wanted me to talk to you." Alice walked me over to the swings that Jasper made for her.

" What Alice we're all friends nothing more." I looked at the ground.

" It's not about Jacob or Embry. We all are more than comfortable with you all bring friends and well it did up set him with the bikes but it's more about your date on Friday. Those boys thoughts made him mad." Alice said and I started laughing.

" They're teenage boys of course they're going to think bad." I shook my head. " I know how to take care of myself and I'll take care of Ness. She's got to learn how this part of life works or you're going to find her shakin' up with someone you don't want."

" Since when did you grow up on us Katie Kat." Edward came up and leaned against the tree.

" I've been grown up for a long time. You all should know Age is just a number it doesn't mean anything." I told him and got up. " Bobby is a nice guy, he likes her but he's not going to do anything to Ness, I'll make sure of it."

" Well I'll be listening." Edward smiled and kissed my cheek and I ran up to join the others.


	5. Chapter 5

**Usual Disclaimer applies....**

**Kate's POV**

I'm debating what to wear tonight. A dress or jeans. Knowing Ness she's probably wearing something to dressy for a football game. I hate dating.

" Hey Kate." It's Jakey.

" In here Jake." I was glad that he came over. " I need your help."

" What?" He must have ran over because he was just in his shorts and his chest was bare and sweaty and focus Katie focus.

" What outfit do you like better?" I asked.

" So what are you doing after the game?" Jacob almost growled.

" I think a party, I'm not sure it's that or dinner and a movie." I told him.

" It's going to be cold." Jacob said.

" Jeans?" I pulled on my dark blue low rides and heard a growl from Jacob.

" Still in the room." Jacob was shaking.

" I sometimes forget your not my brother." I teased but he wasn't amused. " Don't worry Edward and Bella went hunting further north for the night. It's a little trust thing we're working on."

" Good, I could have lost a testicle for that one." Seth laughed. " Nice those are this season Victoria's secret right?"

" Yeah perv." I could help but blush and walked in my closet coming out with a tight green v neck cashmere sweater and Alice's latest shopping trip bargain a pair of vintage converse high tops in the same shade. " Well? Do able?"

" Think about what you just said." Jacob shook his head.

" I say yeah." A new voice said.

" Shut up Brady." Seth smacked him up side the head.

" Hey ah guys." Nessie ran in wearing jeans, a sweater and boots. " What Jake you brought the whole packs?"

" She's got a better TV." Embry walked out of the bathroom and slapped my butt.

" One of these days Call, I'll have another crow bar." I giggled.

" Alice wants to do our hair and make up." Ness started to pull me.

" She'll be there in a minute, come walk with me." Jacob pulled me down the back stairs.

We walked to a large flat bolder that we could watch the sunset threw the clearing. We went there a lot just to talk, I would be out there reading and I'd end up reading to him. I guess it was our rock.

" Is something wrong?" I sat down next to him and he pulled me closer. My leg was drapped across his lap and he looked like Edward when he needed to lecture me.

" Becareful tonight okay." He whispered.

" Jake it's just a date, I took down two werewolves and a half breed a teenager isn't going to be a challenge." I snickered.

" It's not funny Kate. I can't be there to protect you guys." Jacob looked like he was in pain when he said that. " Edward asked me to trust you both."

" I'm confused." I looked at him and our eyes met I couldn't believe how drawn I was to him.

" Promise me, if you need me your going to call." Jacob slid something on my finger. I looked down and I was in total shock. " two months but I found it."

" Jacob I I." I didn't know what to say I just kissed him. And when I say that I mean I kissed him. Full on crawled in his lap, hands in his hair, lips parted, total tongue action kissed him.

" wohoo slow down." Jacob was shaking but I didn't I wanted Jacob more than anything.

" Jake you don't know what this means to me. This ring was my mothers my bio mom's. My father proposed to her with it." I removed it and showed him the inside. " See, _One Heart, One Sole, Shared by two people for eternity."_

" This is Quileute, Kate your parents were imprints, look at the wolf and I don't know what this means but I know the saying it's part of the imprint marriage ceremony." Jacob shifted his weight and it caused me to slid closer to him.

" They were solemates, I wasn't a mistake they didn't just give me away." I slid the ring back on my finger as Jacob wiped the tears off my cheeks. " I love you Jakey." I hugged him and he held me too.

" I- I love you too." Jacob whispered. " Be careful love."

" I will." We were going to kiss again and Jake moved me off his lap as Alice jumped over the rock. " Thanks Al."

" Come on we have to get you beautiful, why have you been crying? JACOB." Alice crossed her arms.

" Jakey found my ring, it took him two months but he found it." Alice started to pull me I broke free and jumped in Jacob's arms for another quick hug and kissed his cheek. " Thank you. My Jakey."

**Jacob's POV**

Did she just say what I think she said. Let her go Jake let her go. Can you say Jail bate. I can't let her go. My Katie. I love you.

" Ah hello earth to girl who's date is going to be here in 20 minutes." Alice growled.

" Promise." I whispered.

" Promise." Kate smiled and ran off with Alice.

" Jake what the hell dude." Embry walked out and sat next to him.

" I just realised it." I watched her walk into the main house. " I'm sending my imprint on a date."

" You admit it." Embry snickered. " I knew you Imprinted the day that Paul went after her. You turned on me when she said owe."

" Edward is going to kill me." I shook my head.

" Edward knows too." Embry smiled. " Just a couple of months dude."

" I don't know about that." I laughed. " 18 and 23 I don't know how he'll feel about that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Usual Disclaimer applies....**

**Kate's POV**

" Ness they're coming." I ran up to her.

" Do I look okay?" Renesmee asked.

" You both look great. Emmett why don't you greet our guest." Rosalie smiled.

" Why you're scarier sis." I giggled.

" Ah hey Girls, Kyle had to get to the game." Bobby shrugged.

" That's okay." I pushed Nessie. " Bye guys."

The football game was great we murdered them. I was cheering when Kyle ran for a 70 yard touch down and he's the Quarterback. He looked up in the stands and blew me a kiss. I felt like it was cheating but it's like Jacob and I are thing he's older than me and has made it clear.

" Wow you two look great." Kyle came up from be hind and kissed my neck. " Smell good too."

Yeah thats sweaty werewolf buddy. " Thanks." I giggled. You don't even fell as good as my Jacob.

" Lets go get something to eat and check out a party?" Kyle asked.

" I'm down." Renesmee smiled. We went to a nice restaurant and ate. I went to the rest room with Nessie since we've split in cars.

" Ness if you need me just text unless you can send me a pic okay." I hugged her. " You're doing great."

" Thanks." Renesmee smiled. " Kyle really likes you."

" I know but really I'm not that into him like I thought, oh Hell I have to tell someone. Ness I kissed Jacob." I was beaming when I told her and her mouth fell open. " I didn't plan it and he stopped me but he found my ring and I was so happy I just, he's such a good kisser."

" He's 22 years old Katie." Renesmee continued to remind me.

" Age is just a number, look at your mom and dad. Ugh come on lets get this date over with I want to go to La Push." I opened up the door and we went back to the table. We ate dinner and started walking to the car. Kyle parked on the other side so Ness and Bobby left before we did.

" So I was thinking bailing on the party." Kyle smiled.

" Why, Bobby and Renesmee already headed over." I held my head and felt a little dizzy.

" we'll get there I just want to show you something." Kyle leaned over and kissed me. " You taste good."

" Kyle I actually just want to go home I'm not feeling well." I said and everything went kind of fuzzy. I felt the car stop and I opened my eyes. I was on the reservation I knew that much I could see the glow from the bonfire. Kyle started kissing me and groping me. " Stop it Kyle, just get off me."

" Come on Kate just be a good girl." Kyle started trying to unbutton my jeans.

" Stop it." I started trying to hit him. I was able to get out of the car but I stumbled and he was able to tackle me. I felt him connect with my jaw and he got my pants down. " No Kyle No." I was crying and I kicked at him. He back handed me giving me a bloody nose. " Jake..." I whimpered and I felt a large rock by my hand I hit Kyle upside the head and I found my jeans and pulled them on and ran as Kyle started to wake up. I hit the beach and I heard him yelling for me. " Jake." I whispered as I ran to the bonfire.

" Hey Katie." Seth headed towards me.

" DON"T FUCKIN TOUCH ME." I hit him.

" Kate it's Seth I'm not going to hurt you." Seth tried to make me realize.

" JAKE!!!" I started screaming and it was seconds he was there.

" Katie, Katie what happened?" Jacob lifted my head and I was bleeding. " Who did this baby who hurt you."

" Kyle slipped something in my drink. And we were suppose to meet Ness and Bobby but he." I sobbed and Seth cleared his throat.

" Jake, her jeans dude." Seth noticed my jeans were inside out. "I'm going to fuckin' tear that mother apart."

" Nessie, oh god I'm suppose to take care of her." I tried to turn back.

" Seth, Quil go find Ness. Take her to Kate's place, don't make a big deal lets keep it between us if the bastard touched her you know what to do." Jacob said. " Come on love." He picked me up and carried me to his car. " I'm going to take you to the hospital."

" No I want to go home." I pushed out of his arms and got sick in the bushes. Jacob just rubbed my back and held my hair.

" Katie, he hurt you, you need to." Jacob pulled off his shirt and cleaned the blood off my face. " Baby he, he." Jacob started shaking I pressed my lips to his chest.

" I fought him off." I felt his shaking slow but the fuzziness return. " I hit him with a rock, crowbar wasn't available." I closed my eyes just breathing for him.

" Come on baby lets get you home." Jacob put me in his car and took me home.

" Oh god! Is she okay Jake!" Renesmee and Bobby sat in the living area of the loft.

" What happened?" Bobby asked.

" That guy, your buddy, detoured, drugged her drink and tried to rape her." Jacob paused for a reaction. " Where's you family?"

" Went out for a bite." Renesmee said.

" Jakey I don't feel good." I whispered and he took me to the bathroom. After I threw up Jacob drew me a bath.

" go ahead I'll be outside." He rubbed my back as I brushed my teeth.

" No don't go." I caught his arm. " You can't leave me Jake. Please."

" Okay I'm not leaving." Jacob sighed.

**Jacob's POV**

I heard my name. I thought it was just the emptiness. I thought I could even smell her. That's when the girls came over to me and Embry. I figured what the hell, I wouldn't do anything but talking can't hurt. Then a few minutes later I heard Seth.

" Hey Katie." Seth headed towards her.

" DON"T FUCKIN TOUCH ME." I could hear her fist connect with Seth's face.

" Kate it's Seth I'm not going to hurt you." Seth tried to make her realize he wasn't going to hurt her. Why? What was happening to my Kate.

" JAKE!!!" She started screaming for me my whole body shook as I ran down the beach.

" Katie, Katie what happened?" I lifted her head and she was bleeding. " Who did this baby who hurt you."

I can't describe my emotion. I've never felt so angry, hurt, scared, and helpless at the same time." I kissed her for head and helped her to the car. She insisted on not going to the hospital. She explained to me how she fought him off.

I Love her so much. I just want her safe. She doesn't want me to leave but staying could be looked upon wrong. I'm almost 23 she's only 17. I can't say no, she needs me. I was shaking as I helped her undress and get into the warm bath. She drew her knees to her chest and cried softly. My heart was breaking I slipped out of my shorts staying in my boxers and I got into the tub with her. I really didn't know what to do. I washed her hair and body. I just held her. I got out dried myself off and replaced my dry shorts on and tossed my boxers in the hamper. I wrapped Kate in a large fluffy towel and carried her to the bed. I dressed her and tucked her in bed. I had forgotten all about Nessie and that guy. I spent the whole night holding her. I heard voices yelling coming from the main living area.

" Nessie, can you stay with Kate?" I whispered low enough not to bring attention to the fact Bobby or Billy whatever was asleep on the sofa.

" Yeah, it sounds pretty bad and thats just grandpa." Nessie said and sat in Kate's room.

" Where is Katie? She was out there with him last night. They found her underwear and cell phone." Carlisle was raging when I walked in.

" Jacob thank god, Katie's missing, Nessie too." Carlisle said.

" Sit down everyone please." It was taking everything I had to remain calm.

" Oh god, what happened is she?" Esme's reaction made me want to cry.

" Jake." My Katie whispered from the door. " You left."

" I'm sorry sweetheart, I need to talk to the family." I ran to her and Nessie was behind her.

" Don't tell." She started to cry.

" Baby please, it's not your fault." I didn't think and I just kissed her softly innocently. I could her some growls but I didn't care. My Katie was hurting.

" Jacob." Carlisle interrupted.

" Last night when Kate and Ness were in the bathroom and Bobby went to use his cell, Kyle slipped a date rape drug in Kate's soda. He took her to the reservation and she fought him off, she saw the glow of the bonfire and came running to me." I wrapped my arms tight around her.

" I hit him with a rock." Katie whispered. " I said no, no, not him, I'm not his."

" Shh honey it's okay." I said rocking her slowly.

" He hit me lots of times and pulled off my jeans. He tore off my panties and touched me. I told him no." Tears were falling from her empty eyes. " I kicked at him screaming when I felt the rock. He had his pants off and I hit him."

" You did good sissy." Rosalie said. " you killed him you saved yourself."

" No no he he came after me. I fell trying to pull on my jeans. Sam Sam jumped over me." I shook my head.

" No sweetheart, Sam was at the bonfire." I told her. Her confusion came back.

" A black wolf saved me. Sam's black." Katie sobbed in my chest.

**Jasper's POV**

Jacob's emotions have changed and with Katie on this roller coaster I can't focus what to do. "Katie Love, Come sit with me."

" No, my Jacob." She whispered. She dug in deeper into Jacob's skin drawing blood.

" Katie sweetheart for me go to Jasper." Jacob was hesitant at first but when the sounds of the human up stairs started and Alice's warning that Edward would be home soon. Something had to be done.

" Katie love I'm going to give you a large dose of calm and it's going to make you tired okay, It's going allow you to focus so we all can find out what happened." I made her lay down and Jacob and Nessie took the human home.

" Jasper hurry he'll be home in 30 minutes." Alice said.

" Katie, I want you to start back at the time you were getting ready." Jasper said.

" I pulled out clothes and my Jacob and the boys came over. I asked my Jacob to help me to pick something out and I got dressed." Katie's emotions were bliss full and happy and becoming almost over whelming when she talked about her walk with Jacob and he found her ring. " I kissed Jacob, he told me what my ring meant in side that my birth parents were imprints and they loved each other that meant I wasn't a mistake and the loved me too. He was going to kiss me again and Alice came so he tossed me off him." Katie's emotions seemed aggressive now with the intrusion. " I just didn't want to go out now. I wanted to go with my Jacob to La Push."

We talked about the game and the dinner. Then it got to the part that she started feeling scared and confused and tired. " Katie love what happened after you left the restaurant?"

" Kyle said he didn't want to go to the party and I told him I want to. I didn't feel good, and asked him to take me home. I tried to text Ness but he took my phone everything went fuzzy. When I woke up we had stopped. I knew the place I'd been there with Embry and Seth a couple of times Cliff diving over the summer. Kyle was all over me I kept telling him No and I hit him but he punched me. I felt him touching me under my shirt and he was kissing me I didn't want to. I got out of the car and he tackled me I tried to fight but he was so heavy and the drugs were so strong." She started shaking.

" Lovey your fine safe at home just relax feel the calm." I rubbed her hand and she calmed. "Then what?"

"Kyle said He liked it when girls fought and he was going to fuck me good and I wouldn't remember and one of the Indians would end up taking the blame. Probably the big guy who's always slapping my ass. I told him to stop. He pulled off my clothes and ripped off my panties. I hit him with a rock when he was putting the condom on and I tried to get away. I was screaming for Jacob I could see the glow of the fire. I felt him trying to push into me and it hurt and he wouldn't stop and his blood fell in my mouth." Katie was crying and shaking and her emotions were fear and pain, she felt ashamed and violated, betrayed, a failure. Then strong and powerful. Vengeance radiated off of her. " I tasted his blood and it burned my throat. I- I wanted more. I tossed him off of me and he liked it but then I pinned him down and bit him I drained him and I started shaking I couldn't believe what just happened. I killed him. I couldn't stop it I was shaking more and angry he took it and it wasn't his. It was the only real gift I could give to my Jacob and he took it." Katie was shaking so bad and Jasper was thrown back and Sam was there and he pulled off Katie's clothes and jewelry and next thing we all saw was two jet black wolves.

_Katie don't attack. _

_Who the fuck?_

_It's Sam._

_What's that stench_

_Your family, Katie no one is going to hurt you._

_He hurt me he made me a monster, _

Edward and Bella ran in with Nessie and Jacob who had intercepted and filled them in on what they knew.

" Who's that?" Jacob asked.

" My sister." Edward looked at him. " Sam's trying to talk her down."

" What did we miss?" Bella asked.

" He Almost rapped her, she didn't remember because she tasted his blood and." I had to use my power to calm Jacob down. " She drained him dry, it must have done something to her. Then with the vampire coming out it drew out the wolf and she tore him apart."

" Jasper step away from Jacob slowly, Nessie you too." Edward said.

" Katie sweetheart it's okay." Jacob sat next to her but she pulled away.

_No it's not, I'm not right you don't want me now, I'm a fucking war in one person. I'm not even a person I'm a monster, I'm not even._

" Katie no." Edward yelled as Katie took out the window Sam took off after her and Jacob phased and went after her. " Shit Charlie. We haven't seen Katie Em, Alice, Esme, go in the cars make it look like you've been out looking for her. The wolves are upstairs Rose, Ness, Take the clothes that Katie was wearing last night and take them to her. Bring her home ask Jake to make them look like she was attacked by an animal."

" It's going to work." Alice said. Nessie filled in the wolves and they hauled ass after the two Alpha's. As soon as Embry phased he was ragging when he heard what Kyle said about him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Usual Disclaimer applies....**

**Kate's POV**

_Get out of my head, leave me alone. _

_Kate stop you're wrong. You have this gene because of you parents. They were imprints remember. Just like us._

_Jacob you don't need someone like me._

_I'll die with out you._

_Katie just let us talk to you, help you._

_Embry _

_Yeah, come on gorgeous just slow down and relax lets talk._

_Listen to him Katie._

_Seth_

_We're all here Kate, all of us._

_Quil_

_I'll let you hit me with a bat again if it makes you happy._

_Paul._

_We're a family, you've been part of it sweetheart but now you're in it._

_Us girls have to stick together._

_Leah, Leah I don't know how to stop it._

_Listen to Jake and Sam let them help you honey. I know you're mad and hurt but you have to push it away and remember you're safe now and loved._

I felt my I guess paws start hitting heavy and my pace slowed. I felt Jacob brushing up against me and the others disappeared from my head. Except Sam and soon he faded away.

_Baby_

_He hurt me Jacob, he tried to take what I want to give to you. I'm not._

_You're perfect don't feel that your not. You're my Katie my sole mate my imprint. My one way ticket to Jail._

_You and I both know they'll never do that._

_You're going to phase back do you feel it?_

_Yeah but It's making me thirsty. I don't want it Jacob, I don't want, _I phased back laying weak on the cold ground. "I don't want to be like this I don't even like the taste."

" Is it an uncontrollable thirst?" Jacob covered me. His bare skin felt warm, nice, safe.

" No It's fading. I'm tired." I felt my eyes close.

" Just rest." I felt Jacob pressing his body closer to me his lips left soft kisses on my shoulders.

" Jake, Kate." Nessie called out.

" Over here Ness." Jacob said softly.

" Rose?" I was to weak to move.

" What the hell is this?" Rosalie hissed. " Statutory Jacob."

" I haven't done anything but keep her warm, she's not like the rest of us. She holds a human temp." Jacob took the clothes from Nessie.

" I'm talking about you wet boxers in the hamper." Rosalie hissed. I felt the anger starting and I started shaking.

" Shh Baby don't, She just loves you." Jacob said.

" Dad has a plan, can I show you Kate, grandpa Charlie showed up and it's about Kyle, we need to protect you and the pack." Renesmee said and Jacob held me tight as Nessie used her gift to show us what the plan was.

" Jacob let me get dressed then phase claw my legs a little and a good claw mark on my back should make it work. I'll heal fast." I told Jacob.

" No I can't." Jacob looked at me in pain.

" Guys you there." I called out zipping up my pants.

" Yeah Kate." Embry walked out with the others.

" Sam." I looked at him and he nodded.

_Ness make Jacob see me but hide what Sam is going to do. _

_Embry have the guys ready to hold him down if Ness can't make him see._

Both Ness and Embry nodded both a little confused at my power. Nessie projected a picture of me talking with Sam. It worked when she pulled back Sam was hold me up and my Leg, back and stomach were cut. I cut my head with a rock and pushed the blood in my hair with dirt and leaves.

" I think this should convince them." I heard a growl from Jacob. " Oh Jakey, it doesn't hurt."

" My ass it doesn't." Jacob picked me up and the guys followed suit with battling up and getting dirty. We rushed in the door screaming for Carlisle as Charlie jumped.

" What happened?" Dad ran to us as Jacob laid me on Mom's new white sofa.

_Jakey tell them you found me half naked and mulled and I was mumbling something about kyle hurting me and mountain lions._

" When Alice called me and the guys saying Kate never made it home we went searching for her. I found her over by the cliffs on the reservation. She was, I had to dress her and she was mumbling something about Kyle no stop your hurting me and mountain lions." Jacob was actually crying but the tears were real, Kyle did hurt her.

" Katie honey wake up it's Daddy." My Dad played his part well.

" Daddy Daddy." I put on tears that just seemed to come naturally.

" Shh Katie Kat it's okay." My father rocked me.

" Carlisle I'll put this as an animal attack. What should I do about the other? I can put it he was attacking her but if there is no proof yet." Charlie shook his head and looked at Bella.

" There's proof Charlie, we found these not to far from where Jacob found Kate." Sam walked up with a zip lock and Katie's panties and a used condom.

" I'll do a rap kit and let you know the extent." Dad said.

_No daddy please just let it go. He didn't go in._

" It will be okay I still need to make sure he didn't give you anything. He was still too close and touched you. I'm sorry. " He whispered softly and my sobs became louder.

_I want my Jacob. _

" Jake can you take her to her room please." My father asked Jacob and I noticed Charlie's expression when Jacob kissed my cheek.

" Jacob, a moment before I leave." Charlie cleared his throat and went in to check on Renesmee who just got off the phone with Bobby.

**Jacob's POV.**

" I need to get back to her Charlie, I am clearly aware of the age difference." I could feel my body start to shake.

" I know Jake, your a good man and I know you'll sit back and wait. I wanted to know off the record did you have any part of that attack?" Charlie asked.

" I wish. But we had nothing to do with it." I ran back up to Kate.

" Katie, what did you do last night when you got home?" Carlisle asked.

" I don't remember." I looked at Jacob.

" We got home and she wouldn't let anyone help her but me. Ah she got sick in the bathroom and I drew her a bath." I heard Carlisle growl.

" Jacob, you know the first thing you do with a rap victim." He hissed at me.

" I didn't know Carlisle, she told me he didn't." I whispered.

" alright then what?" Carlisle asked me.

" She got undressed and into the tub. It was killing me Carlisle she was just so scared and hurting and crying. I took off my jean shorts leaving my boxers on and got in with her. It was just to comfort her I swear." I told him and Katie started crying when Rosalie brought her back in.

" I don't want to." She pleaded with Rosalie.

"The urine test is in the bathroom." Rosalie said as she made Katie lay down on a white sheet on her bed.

" No please I don't want to." Rosalie looked like she was crying as Katie cried harder.

" Sweetheart." I ignored everyone and made her look at me. " close your eyes okay, I'm not leaving I promise."

" It hurts." Katie whimpered.

" I know, Just push it away. You know what we're at our Rock and the sun is bright and hot. Do you remember the poetry you read to my that day." I whispered.

" Owwie, yes." Katie whimpered and sobbed.

" Can you tell me it again?" I asked pulling her hand to me and kissed it.

" Hurts." Katie whimpered.

" It's healing but she has many injuries." Carlisle said and Rosalie ran out Edward and Alice came in to be with them.

" I remember I'll tell you it okay. You just listen to my voice okay." I lowered my mouth to her ear. I softly started telling her the poem from Christopher Brennan Because She Would Ask Me Why I Loved Her.

"If questioning would make us wise  
No eyes would ever gaze in eyes;  
If all our tale were told in speech  
No mouths would wander each to each.

Were spirits free from mortal mesh  
And love not bound in hearts of flesh  
No aching breasts would yearn to meet  
And find their ecstasy complete.

For who is there that lives and knows  
The secret powers by which he grows?  
Were knowledge all, what were our need  
To thrill and faint and sweetly bleed?

Then seek not, sweet, the "If" and "Why"  
I love you now until I die.  
For I must love because I live  
And life in me is what you give."

By the time Carlisle was finished I finished and kissed her cheek. Her tears stained her face and the smell of the blood and smell of iodine filled my nose. I looked up to Edward who held tight to Alice both of them.

" Katie we're all done honey. Do you want Esme to come up and help you clean up?" Carlisle touched her cheek.

" No I can do it." She walked into the bathroom and we all met the rest of the family, Embry, and Seth. Alice sighed and shut the door.

" You might want to go downstairs." Alice sat patiently and then it started. " Edward sit down. Leave her be."

" No you don't hear here." Edward was held down by Nessie and Bella.

" Neither do you." Bella whispered and shielded him from hearing Katie. Snarls and screams and cuss words crashing and glass breaking and once everything was quiet Alice looked over to me. My eyes closed tight as Esme held me like a child.

"Jacob." Alice smiled.

" She's alright." Edward said. "She wants everyone to just leave her alone. She's more pissed at herself for falling for it not being able to fight. then the remorse of taking another life. but the good thing is he may have tried but he didn't succeed."


	8. Chapter 8

**Usual Disclaimer applies....**

_**Kate's POV**_

Shit I did it this time. I really don't care I'm tired. I don't remember how I got there but I woke up late Sunday morning. I was curled up on the sofa bed in my living area. Embry was past out on the chair. I looked around wondering how long I've been out. My stomach started to rumble.

" Em Em wake up." I whispered.

" Hey Gorgeous how did you sleep?" Embry smiled bright I felt better for some reason.

"Alright, I'm hungry." I looked at the to frilly pajamas I knew were Renesmee's.

" Stay put Jake's back Emily called and made you a bunch of food." Embry smiled and kissed my cheek. Embry has become one of my besties I have to say. Yeah he's super cute and his body is the kind that makes a normal teenager girl tremble. An the teenager boys envious.

" Okay." I sat up and tried no not look to bad but then I felt the pain. I hadn't healed as fast as the others. " Fuck."

" What's wrong?" Embry ran back.

" I haven't healed as fast as I thought. I'm just a little, Fuck it I'm hurting major." I laid back down and Embry ran down to get my dad. He gave me a pain medication and Jacob came up with a huge amount of some egg dish and muffins and potatoes.

" How's my girl?" Jacob kissed my hand and made me an abnormally large plate of food.

" Daddy gave me medicine I'm feeling better. I can't eat all this food." I told him.

" Don't bet on it. When you first Phase you eat so much and you go threw a growing phase." Jacob smiled.

" Alright." I started eating but I wasn't that hungry I ate maybe a quarter of the plate. " I can't eat anymore please don't make me eat more."

" Honey don't cry it's okay." Embry laughed at me and I cried more. " Awe." Embry took my plate and gave me a hug.

" It's the medicine, I forgot she becomes emotional when you give her morphine." Carlisle said.

" I'm not emotional." I sobbed harder and the more I heard the snickering the more I cried then I fell asleep on Embry.

The family decided that Renesmee should return to school. She could do damage control with rumors before I went back to school. Plus I needed time to heal. My brothers and sisters also enrolled in school so we were all the Cullen, Hale group again. I hated thinking of school. I made some friends but not one of them called me to see how I was. I'm sure I was getting the blame for what happened. I just wanted to stay in my safe zone. My powers went away and so did all my supernatural strength and speed. My relationship with Jacob went back to being strictly platonic as well. It sucked because I knew I was hopelessly in love with him.

" Hey slugger." Embry walked in and went in the fridge.

" Hey Em, you alone?" I asked.

" Yeah, Jake told you he had to go out of town right." Embry said and pulled the food out of the micro wave.

" Yeah." I sighed. " It sucks, why do the wolves imprint Em?"

" Well really I guess it comes down to survival." Embry sat down shoving left over spaghetti in his mouth.

" Survival?" I was confused.

" Okay for instants you know old Quil right." Embry asked and I nodded, old Quil was an awesome old guy. " Well he was a wolf so was Jake's grandfather and Sam's father. I don't know so much about Levi Uhley but I know that Jake's grandfather was an Altera I'm confusing you right?"

" Yeah I know the stories from Old Quil, Jacob would tell me stories to when I couldn't sleep. But why can't you just fall in love and marry that way?" I asked.

" Because it's to insure the blood line, we imprint well some imprint to insure that if needed their children will be strong wolves." Embry said. " But it's real love, They made your soles out of one."

" Yeah to many years apart." I pouted. " How does Quil deal with it, I mean I'm a ball of ragging hormones and I know that it's hard for Jacob."

" That's because Jacob imprinted you when you're ready for a more mature relationship, Quil doesn't have the same type of hormones because Clair is still so young." Embry said.

" Em do you want to imprint?" I turned on some random movie channel.

" I don't know, I'm just having fun until I do." Embry laughed.

" What about Leah." I knew that would wipe the smile off his face.

" I should never have told you about that." Embry growled.

" Em don't you want to be happy? I know Leah makes you happy. If you love her be with her. It sucks not being able to be with the person you love. It hurts too." I saw the longing in his eyes. He really did love Leah.

" Auntie!!!" Renesmee was running up the stairs.

" Hey Ness how was school?" Embry smirked.

" Bobby asked me to homecoming." Renesmee smiled. " Daddy said I could go because his intentions are good he's not like all sleazy boy."

" That's great." I smiled and my phone rang. " Hey you."

" So Renesmee told me there's a dance coming up." Jacob said and I glared at Nessie who smiled wickedly at me.

" Yes, but I'm not going." I sighed.

" Yes you are, Kate you know I love you. I want you to do something for me. I want you to be a normal Teenage girl. Go to parties, Date, go to dances. I'll be home and then things will be." Jacob wants me to see other people. What the hell. He's my sole mate. Edward did this. He's out of town my ass he's still at la push. My body was shaking.

" Shit Nessie get out she's gonna phase." Embry picked up the phone. " Jake what did you do to piss her off?"

" I told her to go be a teenager." Jake responded. My shaking wasn't the phasing it was my heart breaking.

" ROSALIE!!!" I screamed and fell crying to my knees.

" Embry what is it?" Jacob asked.

" She didn't phase, you broke her heart just now Jake. She's totally in love with you." Embry walked out with the phone.

**Embry's conversation with Jacob.**

" You broke her heart Jake, she loves you." Embry scolded him.

" I'm not telling her to fall in love and sleep with guys and go make out I just don't want her sitting in that room letting life pass her by, I want her to go to school and go to dances and hang out with her friends. Outside of the pack. I talked with Edward, this was my decision it's not that don't want her you all know how I feel about Kate." Jacob told Embry.

" I'll take care of it Jake, I see where you're coming from." Embry hung up and went inside.

**Rosalie's POV**

" ROSALIE!!!" That was Katie whats wrong.

" Emmett get off me, Katie needs me." I pushed my lover off me and threw on my clothes at superhuman speed and ran to her room. She was hysterical on the floor. " Sissy what is it?"

" He He He wants me to date other people." She said between multiple gasps of air.

" Oh, well honey I know you love Jacob, but is that such a bad thing, you're just to pretty to be waiting for Jacob." I told her. " Just give it time."

" You agree with him?" Katie looked like she was hurting so bad. " Renesmee?"

" I know Jacob, this is hard on him too. I just know he wants you to have memories of school and good times. He doesn't want you sitting in here pinning away for him." Nessie told her then the other Dog the perverted one walked in.

" Hey Slugger come here." He talks to her like a baby. I guess it could be worst he could be making a move on her. " Rosalie and Ness are right, I know where Jacob's coming from. It's the same advice you just gave me. I'm waisting time because I have a huge phobia of commitment and would rather be a player than finish the game. Jacob wants you to play the game and when the time is right then he'll start playing to."

" I didn't get that did you Rose?" Renesmee looked at me I was just as confused.

" Love you Em your the best brother ever." Katie must have she gave Embry a big hug. " So Ness what's the story at school?"

" Believe it or not everyone has been asking me if your okay, they don't blame you at all. Miles Crawford the wide receiver he told Bobby that he thought Kyle learned his lesson about using drugs on girls. I guess he did the same thing to a girl their sophomore year and she got pregnant." Nessie told Katie everything.

**Kate's POV**

" Okay this is girl shit I'm out of here. Be good I'll check on you later." Embry messed up my hair and walked out ten minutes later Brady comes in.

" Hey B what up?" I walked out of my room in my low rise skinny jeans and tight rob zombie concert t-shirt and my hair up in curlers.

" Whats up with you? You look like your getting ready to go out." Brady said.

" Yeah, Ness and I are going to the movies meet up with some friends from school, you want to crash?" I asked as I walked back to my room with him following.

" Sure I guess, I was just going to hang out here." Brady smiled. I laughed when he jumped back on my bed. " How come a little thing like you needs a big old bed like this?"

" I like room." I giggled and finished my make up and pulled my hair out of the curlers.

" I feel under dressed." Brady said.

" There's some clothes in that dresser, I made Alice buy you guys clothes to keep here since you phase so much just encase." I saw Brady smile as he rummaged threw and found some Jeans and a black t-shirt.

" Shit you even got socks and boxers." Brady was amazed.

" There's shoes in the closet." I said and slid on my ring and put on a little perfume. " How do I look?"

" Only you could look that good with a black eye and split lip." Brady smiled. " Hows the claw marks?"

" They're not to bad, Sam feels so bad, I told him don't I asked him to do it I thought I would heal faster but at least I'm not scaring." I left the room so Brady could change Nessie came in and we were talking about the different movies.

" This is awesome Kate." Brady walked out and Nessie and I just gocked at him. " What?"

" Hair." I jumped up.

" I'll grab Emmett's aftershave." Renesmee ran out.

" What are you doing?" Brady complained as I sat him down in my room I started spraying and gelling his. I was working on hair when I noticed his breathing changed and his hands were wrapped on my hips.

" You okay B?" I asked.

" Ah huh." Brady said and I finished his hair. When I tried to move he pulled me down on him.

" Brady?" I looked at him.

" He's fuckin stupid." Brady looked at me. " If I was lucky enough to have you as my imprint. I'd never let you go."

" Brady thats ah sweet." I blushed. " There's going to be some girls there thats why Ness and I are doing this."

" What if they're not the ones I'm interested in." Brady shook his head painfully. " Sorry sorry. Fucking wolf hormones."

" It's okay I'm getting use to it." I forced a smile and Nessie came in.

" Here, it's the same as what Jacob wears to. Rose got it for him for Christmas a couple of years ago." She said then we were out the door. We pulled up to the theater and Bobby ran over from a restaurant.

" Hey Renesmee. Oh wow KATE." Bobby gave me a big hug and Brady grumbled. " Damn Kate I am so sorry. I should have."

" Stop okay, fate took care of him. I'm fine, I was able to fight him off. Please don't feel you could have done anything." I kissed his cheek and gave him a hug. " I'm fine."

" Ah new boyfriend?" Bobby asked. " Nessie said you were staying with your boyfriend."

" Oh no Brady is one of my Besties, Jacob is out of town. We're on a time out." I felt Brady hang his arm around my waist.

" I'm hungry." Brady smiled and we all joined the others. A little while into dinner everyone was laughing and caring on. " Kate what did you mean you and Jake are on a time out."

" He wants me to experience a normal Teenage girl life, date blah blah blah." I told him. After dinner we went to the movies the couples broke off and Brady and I found a corner. We had no idea what the movie was about but half way into it. It was about possessed Teenagers and one boy was attacking a girls. Renesmee projected concern. " I-I'm alright." I found a safe spot in Brady's chest to hide as the attack continued. I started she shutter.

" Kate." Brady looked at me concerned. I wanted Jacob but Jacob wasn't there.

" I'm alright." I looked into his dark eyes and he kissed me. He pulled me up in his lap and we started making out.

" Kate." Brady moaned softly as he kissed my neck. " You're so perfect."

" Brady slow down." looked back at him. I didn't want to reject his advances. I liked them. I needed to feel loved again. I needed to know Kyle didn't make me less attractive.

" Brady." A voice pulled us out of our passion.

" Collin." He tried to push me away.

" What the hell?" Brady's older brother by one year Collin ran us both outside. " Are you crazy? Both of you what about Jacob, he's your imprint for Christ sakes."

" Jake and Kate are on a time out." Brady sat down.

" Collin it's the movie, we didn't know what it was about. He was just trying to make me feel better. Please don't tell." I begged him.

" Don't use my brother." He looked Brady up and down shaking his head.

" I would never do that." I started to cry. " I'm so sorry Collin. Brady I." I ran out of the theater and into the woods.

" Kate KATE come on." Brady yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Usual Disclaimer applies....**

**Hey fans please leave me some reviews would love the feed backs, good or bad it's all great thanks.**

**Brady's POV**

" Kate, KATE!!" I called out to her. She shouldn't be running threw this place alone. Stupid Collin if he knew the whole story he would have been doing it too. " Come on Katie."

" Go away Brady." She was behind a big tree.

" I don't want to." I untucked my tee shirt and dried her tears. " My brother is a moron. I talked to him. He's cool now. Come on lets go back inside."

" Brady." She wrapped her arms around my torso. " I don't want to hurt you, I like you, you are one of my best friends, you know I'm in love with Jacob."

" Yeah hey, I have no problem being that guy you know. As long as your happy." I smiled and gave her a goofy funny face and made her smile. We went back to our seats passing Renesmee and Bobby who were making out now I hit Bobby up side the head when he started to reach for her boobs.

" You just cock blocked my Niece." Kate whispered in his ear.

" Hey better me than Daddy." I grinned pulling Kate close to me and kissing the top of her head. After the movie Kate offered me two options the sofa or a ride home to La Push.

" So B it's really late, you want to crash on the sofa or want me to run you back to La Push?" Kate said and all I could think about was that bed. Really bad for me. I knew this whole thing would end badly but I liked Kate and I was here threw the whole thing. I knew what Jacob planed but I don't want so random guy with her Kate's to special. I wish Jacob realized that.

" I'll take the sofa." I grinned and she turned off to the back road to her house. Renesmee and Bobby were already home talking to the rest of the family.

" Lets take the back stairs." Kate smiled leading me up threw the garage. She's so amazing.

" I'm raiding your fridge." I told her.

" Go for it, Em was here earlier so theres not much, you want pop corn theres microwavable in the cupboard." Kate told me as she went into her bathroom. I made 3 bags and took the two leader of Dr. Pepper out and there was some pizza in there from lunch. " OOo grab me the ice cream." I pulled out a half empty container of ice cream. Kate smothered it in hot fudge, caramel, marshmallows and chopped bananas.

" you better share that." I smiled and Kate shook her head and started crying. " Hey what is it?"

" Nothing." She turned away and walked towards her room. " We can watch a movie in here if you want the TV's bigger."

" Alright." I brought the bowl of popcorn and the soda and jumped on her bed. " Sweet."

**Kate's POV**

Why did he have to do that? Jacob use to do that when I made this at night. Kate stop it, Brady is a 18 year old boy. Jacob wants you to be normal. Well I'm so soorrr---ry Mr. Black if I can't handle the thought of a normal boy. Brady won't push me. Why can't I be older? Fucking imprints.

" Lets watch something not so violent okay." Brady took the remote and turned on cartoons.

" Scooby doo." I looked at him.

" Yep. Has it all, mystery, comedy, drama." Brady smiled.

" Romance?" I raised an eye brow.

" Sometimes." Brady leaned over and kissed me again. " Wowzers."

" Geepers Brady your tongue was in my mouth." I giggled. We watched the cartoons for about an hour and our food containers were tossed on the floor. I felt weird a little like I maybe dressed a little to revealing but I always sleep in Jake's boxers and a tank top. Jake's boxers. My head then found it's way to Brady's safe spot. I leaned up and kissed his neck just a little peck and his arm draped over my stomach.

" Katie." Alice called.

" In here." I said and Brady started to jump but I held him. " It's alright."

" Hello Brady, Katie remember we're going shopping in the morning, I'm seeing lots of possibilities." Alice smiled.

" Dresses or boys?" I laughed.

" Both but you already made your decision on the 2nd. Don't stay up to late. Bella has Edward ah occupied after meeting Renesmee's boyfriend." Alice smiled. " But I'm not so be good."

" Yes Alice." I looked over at Brady who was nervous and rolled my eyes. " Awe is the big bad werewolf scared of my little tiny sister?"

" I like Alice I don't want to have to fight the bloodsuckers because I have a thing about you." Brady totally wolfed up then. " So why do you need a dress?"

" Homecoming next week, I was going to bring Jacob. But that won't be happening." With a sigh I slammed my fist on the bed. " He's just pissing me off."

" Let it go Kate. Come on another one is coming on." Brady pulled me back to the spot where we were at before. " Much better."

" Brady will you be my date for homecoming?" I asked as I measured my thin hand in his.

" I wouldn't have it any other way." Brady whispered in my ear and kissed my jaw. I smiled and that encouraged him to keep kissing my neck. " You're so sexy."

" Slow B okay." I bit my lower lip as he looked deep into my eyes. Kissing Brady was different. It didn't leave me wanting like with Jacob. I could breath. I'm not trying to say that Brady didn't curl my toes he did. But my Jacob left me floating. Brady listened to my body. If he was crossing a line he backed off. If I wanted more he gave. Brady was kissing me soft and gentle and his hand caressed my leg just letting his finger tips brush past the smooth cotton of the shorts I was in. I could feel his arousal threw his jeans rubbing against my thigh. He pulled off his shirt revealing his chiseled chest. He pulled back looking at me. He brushed his fingers across my jaw and down my neck to my chest he ran them down between my breast watching as my nipples got harder showing threw my tank. He looked down then into my eyes asking for permission. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. Then A howl ripped threw the darkness.

" That's Sam." Brady jumped off the bed as the multiple heavy feet running up the back stairs.

" Brady." Collin ran in I was standing shaking behind Brady. " We got trouble." Collin looked at him. " Fuck, Get it down and lets go."

" Collin what is it?" I begged for something.

" Not that your caring right not but Jake's pack got attacked." Collin said in a disappointed tone.

" Oh god, Jake really is out of town right?" I looked at him.

" Yeah he is thats why they got it." Collin growled. " Brady jerk it and lets go."

" Seth, Leah, OH GOD EM." It's was weeks since I phased I still wasn't use to the power but I knew it was going to happen. I ran for the French doors with Brady and Collin yelling at me as I jumped phasing in mid air into the jet black wolf again this time I was different my eyes were bright red. I passed everyone. Sam had gotten my family and they were running to Edward was the fastest and I beat him to Embry.

_Em where are you?_

_Fuck theres to many Kate get out of here._

_Mother fuckers get off my brother. _

I saw the dark robes and knew what was going on. Revenge. 5 years in the making waiting. I started tearing them apart sometimes two at a time. I snapped there heads off and one bit me I howled a laugh because it didn't hurt.

" Get the she wolf." the blond man said.

_Get me your self ass hole._

" She's got powers." He yelled.

_I got mad skill old man you want me come and get me._

" Katie don't be stupid." Emmett yelled. Phased back taking Emmett's shirt.

" Why the hell are you back?" I felt something new in me I didn't have fear. I had blood lust.

" Her eyes. How is this?" He hissed as I got jumped by two guards.

" Remove your hands from her now." A dark haired man said.

" I don't need your help Marcus." I hissed.

" Then should I just let them kill you?" Marcus came down.

" Brother no." Aro walked beside him.

" Get staked ass hole." I felt them playing tug with my arms. " Hey how do you like it." I tossed the big one into a large red wood. " You're next Blondie."

" Katherine." Aro pulled away and looked at Marcus. " It's Katherine."

" Oh Bit me you know my birth mom, shit." I heard Embry moan in pain. " Just call them off." I ran to Embry.

" Kate we can't do it you need to get them venom out it doesn't effect you." Leah was in tears.

" It's to late for him." Marcus said. " You have a strong bond with him."

" He's my best friend Grandpa." I pushed back tears not even realizing what I said. " come on Em."

" Theres just to many." Em forced a smile. " Leah baby."

" Don't you dare Embry Call Don't you." Leah froze. " Embry no wake up."

" Leah Leah look at me." I smiled. " Phase with me. And right before you change stop think of nothing but Embry."

" Can we help?" Brady asked pushing back my hair.

" Yes all of us, it's what Jake did to me when Ness bit me." I took Leah's hand and told her to touch Embry. " Don't get pull the testosterone out boys but hold hands, Sam your call."

" Oh no Alpha momma it's all you now." Sam laughed.

" Count of 3 one, two, three." It took only seconds and Embry's eyes flashed open.

" How? What? Holy shit." Embry kissed Leah and hugged me.

" Katherine." Marcus reminded us all they were still there. " It's time to go home."

" Oh hell no." Emmett snarled. " Keep your claws off my sister."

" Sister?" Aro looked at them and Edward offered his hand to explain.

" Mine will be clearer." Esme pulled Edward back. I started to feel the use of energy and became a 3 year old.

" Thank you Esme, but neither the less she's one of us." Marcus said.

" Bull shit bloodsucker she's one of us." Sam growled.

" To hell with all of you." I screamed stomping off into the wood. " Stupid vampire mom and stupid werewolf dad having dicked me all up. I can't even be a normal girl. No I have to have a fucking imprint. Oh I love you Katie, your my sole mate. Blah blah blah. Now go be a normal teenager go to dances,dates. Blah blah blah. I HATE YOU JACOB BLACK!!!!!!UGH!!! I HATE VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES."

**The Cullen's POV**

" Poor baby, she's so confused." Esme said to Carlisle.

" It is just to much for someone her age to handle." Carlisle said.

" Being a human teen is hard enough but adding everything she has dealt with this month. I don't know why this hasn't happened earlier." Bella sighed. " Renesmee I love you sweetheart."

" You all are so full of it." Renesmee ran after Katie.

**Renesmee's POV**

" Ness I'm coming with you." Brady said.

" I think she's confused enough." I snapped. " But you'll come anyway."

" Yeah pretty much." Brady smiled. " Hop on." He phased and we caught up with Katie she was crying and cussing Jacob out and Edward and the Volturi.

" Katie." I went to hug her and she ran to Brady. He didn't know what to do at first.

" Come on lets get you tucked in, you hungry?" He asked.

" No I don't pig out like you." I sniffled finding my favorite spot on Brady's chest.

" Don't hate Jacob." Brady tucked me in bed. " He's out of town on pack business, he didn't want to leave."

" Liar." I looked at him. " I phased it was the first thing I saw in Collin's head. That and Sam wanting to kill my family."

" Shit." Brady shook his head.

" I know he left to get away from me. Thats fine what ever I don't need his stupid imprint anyway. He can find some other chick to imprint and have super puppies with it isn't going to be me." I growled and my cell rang. " Oh look."

" Katie please don't." Brady begged for me to be nice.

" Hi Jakey." I grumbled.

" I thought you might be sleeping." Jacob said.

" No I just got done saving Embry, killing vampires and FINDING OUT I'M IMPRINTED TO A LYING MOTHER FUCKER. OH AND MY GRANDPA IS MARCUS VOLTURI AND THEY WANT ME TO GO HOME WITH THEM. UGGGGHHHH!!! I HATE YOU...." I yelled and hung up the phone. " Are you staying or leaving?"

" Kate, I care about you but you're being a bitch." Brady said.

" News flash asshole I am. I'm a bloodsucking Bitch meet the family." I pulled the covers over my head and started crying.

" Katie. Come on baby don't cry." Brady tried to get me out of the covers but he left when I hissed at him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Usual Disclaimer applies....**

**Hey fans please leave me some reviews would love the feed backs, good or bad it's all great thanks.**

**Kate's POV**

It's just irritating. I can't wait for something boring normal, school. Thank god I stayed in bed all day on Sunday. I just have to deal with my stupid family.

" UGH!!!! STUPID RED EYED MOTHER." I stomped threw my room trying to find something to cover the healing bite mark on my shoulder.

" Hey chill out." Emmett came up.

" Yeah okay this just sucks Emmie." I sat on my bed shoving a pop tart in my mouth. " Jazz just makes me freak out more when he uses his gift. I lost mine already again. I keep getting stupid gifts from the Volturi. I hate my sole mate. I miss Embry, and I haven't talked to Brady since Saturday night. You guys know I get cranky when I'm tired, then you add on the damn hormonal changes. I can't phase regularly to get it under control. For the first time I actually wanted blood. Now ugh the thought. I'm a freak."

" Ah no the emotional thing sounds like a normal teenager to me. And well I don't think you hate Jake I think you're just hurt because he lied to you." Emmett said. " Come on ride to school with me and Rose."

" Nah, I want the time to think I'll drive myself." I kissed his cheek and went down to the garage. On the seat of my car was a bag of milky ways and a note and a tiny stuffed beanie baby wolf.

_Hey no matter what I'm still here. See you Friday night._

_Love ya, Brady._

" Awe B." I smiled and shoved the note in my pocket and shook my head looking at the little wolf. I was really confused about my feelings for Brady. I didn't know if my feelings were real or if they were just hormonal substitutions.

Lunch came quick and I was happy. Ness and I still had the table with Bobby and his crew. No one really cared if Kyle was there or not. I had several offers for homecoming but I couldn't tell Brady no not now. So I just made dates.

Thats what you wanted right Jacob.

Edward watched me with concern most of the day. I had classes with one or more of my sibs which was annoying. I was glad that I was cleared for Gym to. We were running and I just needed it get out and run.

" Kate wait up." Bryan Morgan ran up to me. " You going to homecoming?"

" Ah yeah." I was getting that annoyed feelings again.

" You have a date?" He asked. Thats when I saw Brady and Collin over on the bleachers.

" Yep." I smiled and waved. Brady let out a big wolf whistle.

" La Push guys?" Bryan said. " They need to hit the reservation."

" You need to get lost thats my man." I punched it ran a good yard ahead of him and blew off the last lap.

" Hey." I fell on the grass and the guys joined me.

" It's business Kate." Brady pushed back my hair.

" I don't care." I looked at him.

" Kate, I'm sorry." Collin sighed. " I had no right treating you the way I did knowing Jacob did take off on you."

" C it's not a big deal I've been a major bitch to everyone." I said and smiled. " Forgive my hormones I'll forgive you cock blocking your brother."

" Oh hell no you didn't just say that." Brady laughed.

" CULLEN HIT THE TRACK." My teacher yelled.

" See ya Kate." Collin smiled.

" Bye, B thanks for the candy." I saw people watching us.

" Chocolate makes everything better." Brady pulled me in to a hug with his hands on my butt.

" No you do." I smiled and kissed him.

" Hey lover boy we got patrol in an hour." Collin yelled.

" I'll see you later." Brady kissed my ear. " Love you." And he ran off before I could say anything.

" Oh boy." I hurried back to class as the coach sent us to the locker room. I was going to my gym locker after my shower when a couple of the girls came up to me.

" Kate, we wanted to see if you were okay, see ah I went out once with Kyle too." One of the girls said.

" I was his math tutor, I didn't know he was doing it to me until I woke up with him having sex with me. No body believed me." She said.

" I'm good, I have good friends and family I was able to fight him off he waited to long and then the mountain lion came." I shivered and started getting dressed.

" Umm I was wondering Kate, the guy you were talking to, not your boyfriend the other one." The first girl her name is Jenny.

" Collin?" I asked.

" I guess, is he seeing anyone?" She smiled.

" Ah I don't know but if you give me your number I'll pass it on." I smiled she was a cute girl strawberry blond blue eyes.

It was Friday before I knew it and I was getting ready after the game I heard my back door close.

" Hey Brady is that you?" I walked out slipping on my earrings and walking in to the living room.

" Hey." He looked terrible.

" B what happened?" I asked him and he was almost in tears.

" Collin went out with Jenny and he imprinted, I went with him and Jenny brought her friend Tiffany." Brady ran over and hugged me.

" You imprinted, B it's okay please don't be sad." I smiled. " I had a feeling you were going to. So is Tif waiting for you?"

" I couldn't say no to her I'm so sorry." Brady looked terrible.

" Brady get out, go have fun." I smiled and kissed his cheek. " Thank you."

" Jacob's really stupid you know." Brady walked out.

" What just happened?" Renesmee asked.

" My date imprinted." I laughed. " So this Cullen is on the prowl."

" I heard the guys talking Bryan Morgan is still coming with no date." Renesmee laughed and I rolled my eyes and we walked out to the others.

I road to the dance with Ness and Bobby. It was funny that they get along so well. I just don't know how that relationship will work but okay.

" That's kind of lame Kate, he's like all over you one minute then the day of the dance pow he's in love with some random girl." Bobby shook his head.

" It's for the best, I kind of was just using Brady anyway we both knew it." I told them and Nessie sighed knowing that my heart was breaking.

" Well this just means I'm the man I got two hot chicks." Bobby said making Nessie and I both laugh. When we walked in to the dance I couldn't believe the feeling I was having. I've been at boarding school for what seems like forever. When I do come home I end up with a life of experiences in just 4 months. I knew my birth father was Quileute, my birth mother must have been a half breed or something to that sort. I was both a blood thirsty vampire and a werewolf with attitude. But all I wanted was to be human. The abnormal feeling was really strong. I made my way over to the punch bowl and found a empty spot away from the groups. I watched as the slow songs played. Brady looked so happy. Collin too. I wondered if thats what Jacob and I would have looked like together. The emptiness fill my entire body at that moment there was no anger just longing, unanswered questions. I went out in the cold fall air to clear my head I pulled out my phone and pulled up Jacob's number. I wanted to call him but I knew the sound of his voice would make me fall apart. So I texted him.

_Kate: Im sorry_

5 minutes later

_Jake:Me too_

2 minutes later

_Kate: I need you_

1 minute later

_Jake: I need you too._

Another minute passed.

_Kate: I love you, Im so lost with out you._

Less than a second later.

"I love you too, it's a good thing I'm an awesome tracker." Jacob stood behind me, he was dressed in a dark black Armani suit with a silver satin tie to match my dress. His eye was dark and just the look of him you could tell he got the shit beat out of him.

" My Jacob." I sighed and touched his cheek to try and make myself believe he was real.

" Who would have thought Embry and that little squirt Brady could beat me." Jacob smiled and I stumbled breathless to the wall for support.

" They did that to you?" I looked at him shaking my head.

" Yeah, Embry first, because I hurt you, He called me a coward and a fucking dick. Then broke my arm. Brady on the other hand I don't know what happened between you two but he was lets just say the boy pays attention. He just started whaling on me. Calling me a selfish son of a bitch and I would never be good enough for you, that if goddess were real you would be there queen." Jacob leaned up next to me. " So where is lover boy?"

" He imprinted." I looked at Jacob and found my favorite spot. The center of his chest where his heart beat was the strongest. " I've missed you so much Jake, don't leave me again I promise I'll be good, I'll do what ever you want."

" Really?" He smiled down at me.

" Anything." I felt the tear fall as he held my face in his hands.

" Kiss me." Jacob smiled. " I'll take the jail time as long as I get a moment in heaven."

The simplest thing as a kiss filled me. My sun was back. My beautiful Apollo pressed his lips to mine. He didn't have to ask for permission as my lips parted freely. If this was heaven then I never wanted to leave. I felt his embrace tighten as my tears fell.

" Miss Cullen." Mr. Crawford stood with his arms crossed. " MISS CULLEN." His voice grew louder.

" Sorry Mr. Crawford." I blushed and pulled Jacob in to the Gym.

" We have eternity for moments like that." Jacob smiled as he walked me to the center of the dance floor. I knew people stared. I was either the most desired woman at school or the easiest. I didn't really care what they thought of me. My Jacob was home and I was in his arms.

" Jacob." Edward, ugh why now.

" Hey Edward, Bella, ah everyone." Jacob couldn't be brave anymore he just stood there waiting for another beating.

" Back the fuck off Edward, we're not doing this here or now or ever." I crossed my arms.

" Alright then, I won't welcome him home." Edward followed my motion.

" Ah yeah I can too remember." I pointed to my head.

" Oh yeah." Edward looked at Rosalie for help.

" Don't look at me. Welcome home Jacob. You do this to her again I'll kick your ass." Rosalie kissed his cheek. " Just don't sleep with her."

" Rose." I blushed.

" JAKE!" Renesmee smiled and bounced over jumping in his arms. " Jake I'm so glad your back."

" Me too Ness." Jacob smiled. " Ah you going to introduce?"

" This is my boyfriend Bobby." Nessie smiled. " Bobby this is Jacob."

" Oh the commitment issue nice to meet you." Bobby shook his hand and Edward started laughing with Emmett and Jasper.

" He doesn't have any issues with commitment it's just he's older than me." I whispered.

" Oh well you know they don't count 17 as statutory here in Canada." Bobby whispered and I giggled and I looked at my brothers who tried to act like they didn't hear but they did.

" Kind of forgot we weren't in Washington anymore." Jacob smiled and spun me around the dance floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Usual Disclaimer applies....**

**Hey fans please leave me some reviews would love the feed backs, good or bad it's all great thanks. I didn't like the original chapter I wrote so I had to start over.**

**Kate's POV**

_Ugh what happened my head is killing me. Why the hell am I in the hospital, Where's Jake I was dancing with him he kissed me. _I woke up laying in a hospital gown my clothes in a bag on a chair. I started freaking out and I realized my arms were strapped down. _No no what the hell get me out of her. _

" DADDY!!!!DADDY!!!" I screamed and my father ran in putting something in my IV. " NO NO DADDY. JAKE JAKE"

" Honey Jake isn't hear remember the dance." He said as I started calming.

" Uh huh, Brady imprinted and I went alone I went outside and was texting Jacob then he was there and he kissed me and we danced and Edward got mad and Bobby said it was okay if I was 17 because we live in Canada. Daddy what's wrong with me why am I strapped down?" I was shaking and confused. " Jake, why isn't he here."

" Honey, you we never with Jacob, you got upset in the gym when you saw Brady and his girlfriend you ran out and when Nessie ran after you, honey you hit her you said very mean things to her. You took Edward's car and crashed it and when they found you, you were hurting yourself." My father said. " You've had a mental break down."

" No I'm not crazy." I laid down and started crying. " I hate him I hate him."

" Honey please." He tried to calm me. " Don't hate Jacob."

" I don't I hate Jacob, I hate Brady. He made me love him then he just just poof imprint and sorry Kate you're just not good enough." I broke the straps and pulled the IV out fighting with my dad to get away.

" I hate all of you let me go I hate you I hate you, AHHHHH let me GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard the door open and I was pinned down by Edward and Emmett.

" I hate you, You're a Fucking ass hole Edward. Get off me. You let him you let him." I broke free and got away I was at home in another area I found my way to the family room where the pack sat in tears everyone heard me screaming.

" Katie." Rosalie came up to me.

" don't you're my sister you're suppose to take care of me. But no you took care of her and you let him knowing. Fucking BITCH." I hit Rose sending her flying into the wall and caught sight of Brady who was ready for what ever I was going to do.

" Let her go, just let her go." Brady pushed the others away. A different feeling came over me. I started to calm and I didn't want to.

" AHHH stop using your power on me Jasper. I don't like it when you do that." I growled and started to shake. I whipped my head back to Brady I wanted him to hurt like he hurt me.

" She had nothing to do with it Katie you know it." Edward came down the side of the stairs. "Hurting Tiffany won't help you."

" But I'll feel so much better." I giggled and I heard Brady growl. " Please B you don't have it in you."

" Try me Kate, I didn't mean for this to happen." Brady said.

" DR. CULLEN!" Bobby ran in out of breath and froze at the scene.

" Right now is not a good time." My father went to him.

" He drugged her." Bobby blurted out.

" Who? What?" Edward looked at him.

" Bryan Morgan he followed her and shot her up with something. That's why she's wigged out on Ness." Bobby said.

" I'm going to kill him." Brady snarled.

" Get in line." Edward said.

" Where's Katie?" Alice looked around.

" Okay, Edward, Brady you take the pack and find that boy find out what he gave her. We'll go looking for Kate." Dad said and they left the house.

No one thought to look for me in my room. I actually hid myself in the closet sobbing not knowing why I was having so much anger. I heard someone in the room and froze.

" Kate, I smell you sweetheart come out okay." The voice said.

" J-J-Jake." I poked my head out of the closet.

" Come here honey." He opened his arms to me. " Come on."

" You're not here I'm crazy you're not here." I fell back and cried harder. Jacob walked in and put me in the bed. Keeping me locked in his arms the whole time.

" I'm really here honey you're not crazy." He whispered as I fell asleep.

**Jacob's POV**

What the hell did I do? It wasn't suppose to be like this. She's in so much pain and they just leave her here what the hell. I called Edward to find out what the hell was going on.

Ring ring ring

" Jake not now." Edward said.

" Not now do you realize the state you all have left Kate in, she thinks she crazy she was crying in the closet she doesn't believe I'm real." I told him and there was a silence.

" Jake we'll explain when we get home just don't let her out of your sight and don't let her go to sleep." Edward said.

" She is asleep but she's fine she's talking in her sleep about hurting Nessie Edward I don't understand what happened?" I asked him.

" It's a long story, we'll be there in a few minutes." Edward hung up.

" I hate you." Kate mumbled in her sleep.

" Hate who sweetheart?" I asked.

" I hate Brady made me love him and dumped me." She said in a wavering voice.

" Honey I love you." I whispered.

" You won't stay you won't be strong to stay." She moaned.

" I will I won't let it be like this anymore okay I promise." I kissed her forehead and Edward walked in.

" Katie Katie sweetie." He whispered.

" Fuck you." She whispered and buried her face in my chest.

" Katie did Bryan hurt you?" Edward asked.

" No he pushed me down and put something in my arm. I punched him and racked him harder than Seth." She smiled. " I felt weird."

" Honey just rest okay think of something happy okay." I stopped her from thinking. _Edward she's getting angry if she's drugged you can't keep this up she'll phase and we'll have a hyped up wolf on our hands. Let her get it out of her system. I'm staying our plan didn't work it caused this. Now everyone just needs to stay out. Or I'm taking her. You know what that might not be such a bad idea._

" I think that your right." Edward looked at me and agreed. " I'll load her truck with the camping supplies and food. I'll have Alice pack for her and when she wakes up you can leave."


	12. Chapter 12

**Usual Disclaimer applies....**

**Hey fans please leave me some reviews would love the feed backs, good or bad it's all great thanks.**

" _Honey just rest okay think of something happy okay." I stopped her from thinking. Edward she's getting angry if she's drugged you can't keep this up she'll phase and we'll have a hyped up wolf on our hands. Let her get it out of her system. I'm staying our plan didn't work it caused this. Now everyone just needs to stay out. Or I'm taking her. You know what that might not be such a bad idea._

_" I think that your right." Edward looked at me and agreed. " I'll load her truck with the camping supplies and food. I'll have Alice pack for her and when she wakes up you can leave."_

**Jacob's POV**

My heart is breaking right now I did this it's all my fault. I should have just realized my imprint on her and left with her screw the age thing and Edward. It's not like it's a big difference anyway and I look the same age.

" What? Where am I?" Kate woke up in the passenger seat of the truck.

" Hey sweetheart." I smiled and she looked at me in a panic. " It's okay Kate I'm real."

" I I I don't understand." She looked at me.

" Kate, you got upset at the dance, Bryan Morgan followed you and put the moves on you when you rejected you he slipped you some date rape drug and it really messed with you. It made you well Mad. You did some things that were just not you. And no one holds you responsible at all. I thought it would be best if I just took you away for a while. I mean it is winter break and all." I smiled and she sighed.

" I'm sorry." Kate curled up in my free arm and we drove to a nice camp ground and I set up camp. Edward had gone out and bought a nice trailer for us to stay in since it was so cold for her out there. I think it was more so she would have to use me as a heater.

" Come on Babe the camps all ready." I smiled and she was still a little shaky on her feet so I carried her inside the camper and made her something to eat.

" Jake, can you not call me Babe or Sweetheart." She requested and I slid into the seat next to her with a smile.

" Yeah I can do that." I said and realized all of a sudden my feelings regressed to those of a friend the attraction was completely gone, I was her protective big brother again. " Kate, you love him still don't you?"

" I'm sorry your hurt Jakey." She looked so sad. " I didn't mean to do it. I thought it wasn't possible for me to fall in love when I was so in love with you. But now I just."

" The imprint is still there, it's just where it should be right now." I smiled and leaned over kissing the top of her head. " Do you want to go for a walk?"

" It's snowing Jakey I think maybe just hanging out inside I'm kinda tired." She smiled.

" Well why don't you go take a hot shower get in your sweats, I'll make you something hot to drink turn on the fireplace and we'll watch a movie." I pulled her up and she hugged me and cried.

" It will get easier I promise. Love never goes away but the pain of loosing it will. In time when you're ready I promise the love you'll find weather it's with me or someone else is going to be greater than any love you've ever had."

" I don't ever want to love again, love is stupid." She said and it brought a smile to my face. That was me a few years ago. Now I can't imagine life with out it.

" Well go stupid girl." I smiled and smacked her butt.

While she was in the shower I called Edward and Carlisle and filled them in on what was going on. " So the imprint is different because of her fallin' for Brady it put it back to a no attraction more best friend relationship so you can stop worrying about me and Kate."

" Alice saw that when you were driving up the moutain. She said it's going to be a real blizzard too so you might need to wolf out for food." Edward said.

" Yeah that will go well with your sister." I laughed. " I'll take care of everything don't worry."

" We know Jake, How is she physically mentally?" Carlisle asked.

" She's drained, weak, heartbroken, but the drugs are gone I can tell by her scent." I heard the water turn off. " She's out of the shower so I'll call you later."

" Thanks for the update." Carlisle said before we hung up.

" Jakey." She walked out shivering.

" Yeah Katie I'm here." I ran over to her.

" Where are my clothes?" She shivered.

" Go sit by the fire I'll get them." I walked her over and sat her down.

**Kate's POV**

After what I have done to him to his pack he treats me like this. I don't deserve him. Drugs or not I hurt the people I love. I threatened the imprints. I'm horrible I don't deserve his kind heart, I don't deserve his friendship, or his imprint.

" Here you go." He pulled a heavy sweat shirt over my head and a pair of sweat pants. Then he pulled on a pair of fuzzy socks.

" Thanks Jakey." I sighed and remembered the first time we were like this. When he held me in the bath after my attack. His heart beat was like my own personal Zanax any anxiety that came to me went away in seconds the tighter her held me the calmer I got. He worked better than Jasper. Jacob was my true best friend.

" It's going to be fine." Jacob curled me in his arms and we laid on the sofa watching movies until we fell asleep. This was the way it was as it blizzard out side. We got back to the way things were before he left. The week were together I felt alive again. I didn't hurt over Brady anymore. I felt a strong urge inside one that I haven't felt in a long time. I smiled at Jacob as we stood in the snow.

" I want to phase Jakey I feel it coming." I smiled as I started pulling off my clothes. Jacob did the same and we didn't care that we were naked in the snow I started to shutter and the explosion came and I stood there in my wolf form I felt wonderful Jacob nuzzled me playfully.

_Katie! _Seth cheered. _You're better!_

_Yeah Seth I'm great. _I replied and it was strange because for the first time it was like we were all standing together in old animal skins I felt reviled since I stood there with just a small skirt and bikini like top on.

_Kate! Jacob! _Brady called and joined us. I felt weak and Jacob quickly picked me up his smile warmed me from my heart out. Then I picked up pieces of Brady's thoughts, making out with me. Touching me confessing his love to me then it changed to him making love to Tiffany telling her it was always her he never really felt love like he has with her. _Oh god Kate I'm._

_It's okay Brady, I'm really alright now. _I fell into Jacob forcing the sound of his heart into my heart. I didn't mean to let it show but I felt Jacob's muscles tighten around me. His face smiled down on me. I tried to hide it but I just let my visions of Jacob taking care of me his words of comfort his support show. Brady sighed with relief and I laughed. _Sorry guys but I'm loosen it I have to phase back. Hey tell everyone I said hi._

_Glad your back K. _Brady smiled and I Jacob and I phased human. I laughed as I tried to cover myself.

" I think that maybe I need to remember to tie the clothes on when I get naked." I looked at Jacob.

" You want my shorts?" He held them out.

" Nah I'll streak it." I laughed and again and ran a mile naked in the snow. I pulled my parka on and ran in the house. " Ah so cold I'm going in the tub."

" You okay?" Jacob stopped me.

" Closure." I leaned up and kissed him. " Thanks."

" You're welcome." He smiled and gave me a squeeze and I let out a giggle. " What?"

" What is the date?" I asked.

" Ah it's December 24th." He replied. " Oh wow it's Christmas eve."

" Jake, I'm 18." I felt the warmth bubble in me. Jacob looked down in my eyes and smiled.

" Happy Birthday." He said and we both shivered and the feeling we had the same feeling we had back in September the need to be together.

" Kiss me." I requested and he smiled. I felt so grown up all of a sudden. Jacob became 23 and I was legal now. A slight growl pierced the silence of our kiss and I felt warm all over dropping my parka and I pulled my naked body closer to Jacob.

" You smell so good." Jacob moaned.

" I don't want to stop. Jacob we've waited so long." I moaned as we fell on the bed. Jacob slipped out of his shorts and we both stopped at the same time. " I know."

" It's not that I don't want to." Jacob smiled.

" I know, but you deserve so much more Jacob." I looked up in his chocolate eyes and knew he'd always be there.

" I want you to love me as much as you loved Brady before we do this. I want us to be back to were we were heading before I left." Jacob got up and put on his shorts. " Go get that shower."

" I need it for a whole different reason." I laughed and went in to the small bathroom. I let the warm water wash everything away. I broke I was put back together. My broken heart was slowly healing knowing that my Jacob still loved me enough to let him slowly heal it. I went started thinking back to the summer how I met them. My reason for coming home. I was driven home by a force I had no control of. It wasn't to be with my family. I was always with them. It was to be with Jacob. He needed me at that time and I needed him.

" hey save some hot water for me." Jacob yelled and I turned off the water. I dressed and went over to the fridge pulling out a couple of steaks and making a marinade for them while Jacob showered. I learned to wear my ring on a leather lace around my neck that fit me when or if I ever had to phase. I felt strange and walked to the back of the trailer.

" Jakey honey." I whispered.

" yeah babe." He said walking out in a towel.

" Someone is here." I looked at him and just then something hit the trailer it went rolling down the hill.


	13. Chapter 13

**Usual Disclaimer applies....**

**Hey fans please leave me some reviews would love the feed backs, good or bad it's all great thanks.**

**Kate's POV**

" Someone is here." I looked at him and just then something hit the trailer it went rolling down the hill.

I felt the pain of my dislocated shoulder as I smashed into the wall or floor hell it could have been the ceiling for all that I knew as the trailer came to rest at the bottom of the hill. I could see that the front was completely torn off and I could smell the propane in the air.

" J J Jake." I moaned pulling myself up with my sore but not broken left arm. " J Jake." I called out again. The panic was starting my Jacob was hurt he wasn't answering me. " Jake." I sifted threw the dibrey and made it to the broken walls of the bedroom. "JAKE! JAKE! WHERE ARE YOU."

" Kate baby right here." Jacob was under the mattress tossing it off him he looked threw the ciaos that was all over the place and found a pair of shorts pulling them on his naked battered body. "you okay?"

" I'm alive, Jake we have to get out of here." I limped over to him.

" We can get out this window it was blown out. I see the emergency kit I'll be right there." Jacob grabbed a large orange case and we hurried away from the trailer. " I don't smell anything, it wasn't a vampire."

" No it was weird it was like I felt the I don't know electrical magic of phasing when I walked over to you." I held my shoulder. " You ever pop one of these?"

" No we always had your dad." Jacob smiled.

" I'm going to lay down, put one foot in my arm pit the other right her by my collar bone slowly straighten my arm and twist and pull until it pops back in place. I've been doing this since I was ten, Em and Jaz always play rough with each other." I told him. " Oh it's going to hurt like hell but you have to do it."

" Okay." He got ready and on the count of three he pulled and it popped in place. " Better?"

" Yeah is there anything to stabilize it?" I asked as Jake looked threw the kit and found a sling and duck tape.

" Here I'll sling it and we can secure it down with this." Jacob said and put the sling on.

" Go now I'm feeling something." I looked at him and we tried to make a large circle back to the truck.

" You're ankle Kate." Jacob started to pick me up.

"I can't feel it so come on. If you need to phase it will be better if you're not caring me." I said and we saw the truck.

" The keys were in the trailer." Jake groaned.

" How long have you been in my family? God I'm a Cullen I know how to hot wire." I rolled my eyes as we got in to the truck. I got the truck started and we started to leave when I felt it again, Jacob did too.

" What the Fuck!!!" Jacob saw three abnormally large grizzly bears running for the truck. He punched it in drive and we got away with them on our heels until we got to the interstate. " Are you okay?"

" Yeah, Jake they're like us, why were they , Oh never mind." I sat back in the chair.

**Jacob's POV**

" Are you okay?" I asked Kate I could tell she wasn't be honest the pain and then with the three bears coming after us.

" Yeah, Jake they're like us, why were they. Oh never mind." She sat back in the chair and looked at me. " Vampire."

" Kate you can't tell you don't have any signs." I told her and she forced a smile and pushed the onstar button.

" Call Embry." Kate said.

Ring Ring Ring

" Hello." Embry said in a pissed off mood.

" Hey Em." Kate said.

" Aren't you camping, Katie I'm with Leah right now." He growled.

" That's good, Jacob and I were almost killed by three mutant bears." Kate held her shoulder.

" Yeah Em so get Sam and the guys and get over to the Cullen's." I told him.

"OH GOD JAKE LOOK OUT!!!!!" Kate screamed as one of the bears charged across the interstate.

"EMBRY GET THEM AND THE CULLENS TO THE BOARDER THEY'RE STILL COMING!!! BUCKLE UP KATE NOW." I went into Alpha mode and the thing must have realized it because it took out the back of the truck. I saw the pack and Emmett and Jasper got in the back of the truck. " Take the Wheel." I told Jasper as he got in the back seat and I jumped out phasing in mid air.

" JAKE!" Katie screamed as I caught one of the bears by the back of the neck.

**Kate's POV**

What the hell is going on? We're not on their land anymore. I don't know what to do. Jasper got into town. He pulled up in front of the cafe and looked at me giving me a little dose of calm which didn't freak me out.

" Here." He handed me money. " Go inside eat wait we will be back soon."

" Okay, Jaz bring him back please." I got out of the car and went inside. I sat there for two hours when my beat up truck rolled up I left the cafe and got in the truck. Emmett was driving and Rosalie was there both of them looked like they went threw hell.

" Is everyone okay?" I asked and Rosalie nodded.

" Yeah, a lot of injuries but no deaths." She sat back and before I knew it we were home. I could tell the mood was somber when I walked in the house.

" Brady." I limped over to the chair.

" Don't." He wouldn't look at me.

" Em." I looked at him.

" I can't Kate." Embry turned away.

I looked around I didn't understand why was everyone turning away from me. I didn't do anything wrong. I saw how everyone was hurt and I looked at Edward who was holding Bella and Nessie.

_I don't understand, what happened? Edward please your my brother._

" Kate." Jacob came up and I stumbled back.

" Why?" I asked reaching to examine his injuries. " Just let them have me."

" They're shifters." Jacob whispered. " Powerful shifters."

" Who are they Kate?" Sam growled.

" I don't know, why would I? Jake maybe we were on their land or something." I looked around the group.

" They're not going to stop this is just the beginning." Edward said.

" Can't Jasper make her tell us." Leah asked. " Like he did before with Kyle."

" What makes everyone believe I know who they are?" I looked at Jacob.

" They said you knew." Jacob said.

" They also gave us an option." Alice said. " Give you to them, kick you out unprotected, or fight."

" You're our family Katie, we fight." Edward hissed. " They are good at hiding there thoughts."

" You're Jacob's imprint, but my pack won't fight." Sam turned away and his pack got up to walk away.

" Jacob, I'm sorry." I looked at him I kissed his softly. " Felix."

" What the hell?"Jacob looked at me.

" It's better to be apart than your family dead, or my own." I took off my ring and placed it around his neck. " Take care of it."

" No way no we just went threw this no way." Jacob held tight to me. " I'll fight they don't have to."

" It's not about us, it's about everyone we love. Embry, Leah, Quil, Sam, Jared, Paul, Collin, Seth, Brady, The Cullins. I'll be safe, you'll be safe." I kissed him once more as Felix appeared at the door.

" Katherine." He called.

" Kate don't do this." Brady blocked me as I left Jacob. " Please?"

" If I stay it will be death B." I tried to step away and Brady grabbed me and kissed me.

" Don't go." Brady whispered to my ear. " I have an imprint, but I still love you too."

" Good bye." I hurried to Felix before anyone could stop me and we were gone. I sat on the privet plane trying to find a reason for all this. My mother was a vampire we knew this to be truth because she was volturi. But no one knew who my father was. Not Even Marcus knew this. He wasn't Quileute that I knew of. But because I phased wolf it would be that I as. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself as I felt the shaking start. Then it hit me. I felt them. " Grandfather."

" Yes child." Marcus sat beside me.

" My father, what do you know of him?" I looked at him. " My birth father."

" He was native american as you know. He was a great warrior." Marcus watched as the cords of our relationship grew stronger. " I don't know of a name or where he was from. I never cared to after the death of my daughter."

" They were imprints like me and Jacob, they had no control over their love." I placed my head on his shoulder. " are they his family or the ones who killed him?"

" I can not answer that." He said. " I just know you will be safe at home."

" I need answers Grandfather, we both do." I looked at him. " Can Aro see?"

" We will talk to him." Marcus said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Usual Disclaimer applies....**

**Hey fans please leave me some reviews would love the feed backs, good or bad it's all great thanks.**

**Kate's POV**

La Push was so quiet the smell of the wolves were strong but there was not one in sight. Billy wasn't home, Emily, Kim it was a ghost town. I knew I had to return home. I just wanted to find the reason.

" Hello Kate." It was Mr. Altera smiled. " I'm glad you have found your way here. Young Jacob is so distrait with out you. But we need to talk. I'm assuming your trip to the bloodsuckers came up empty?"

" Yes, I'm unreadable I have to life after my parents death." I told him as we walked to his home.

" Pull up the floor boards there should be a wooden box under there." He said and I did. "I am telling you this against every law we have. You are from another tribe and the half breed spawn of our enemy but I do this because you are the sole mate to our Alpha male and with that you are Quileute."

The old man opened the box and I put the boards back. He pulled out a leather book.

" Long ago before the first Vampire came to our lands we were a great people. Our land stretched as far as the heavens seen. But then the shifting began when evil came to some of our warriors. They did not like what the chief wanted he was good strong and brave. He banished the followers giving them only a small amount of the land. We would never cross and they would never cross. They took the protector of the bear thinking that the bear was stronger than a pack of wolves." I smiled.

" Nice thought but they are one nothing is stronger." I smiled thinking of my Jacob.

" Yes. Your father was the child of forbidden love. His father a bear his mother a wolf. She died during child birth. He was raised and took the place as alpha. He fell in love with Mary Call and in that union Embry was conceived. To spare the life of his son and love he left them. Imprinting on a Vampire that he was going to kill you were conceived. The protectors found that this was worst than his life with a Quileute and set out to kill the woman and her child." He looked at me. " Your father lives. He lives and you need to find him. He is the only one that can fight them."

" Where? Who?" I looked at him.

" Where do you feel the safest?" He asked me.

" Honestly, here." I shivered. " I feel the roots here it makes me whole."

" Then he is still here." The old man. " Come." He walked me down a wooded path. " Old friend it is Quil Altera."

" Hello old friend, my god." The young man walked out my heart knew it was him.

" Say hello to your father, Daniel Uhly." He stepped back as I ran to my father.

" Katherine." He held me tight.

" Daddy they found me, please help my Jacob." I looked at him.

" Jacob Black, your imprint, I thought it would be one of those bloodsuckers you live with." He smiled.

" No they are my brothers." I smiled and he nodded. " Brother we have work." Just then an older version of Sam came out of the old shack.

**Jacob's POV**

This battle will kill us all they are just so driven so strong. We have no rest. Even with the leeches helping this is going to be our end. I can't fight with out her.

" We have incoming." Sam yelled and as the large bears jumped so did three new wolves. One old and gray two jet black. Jumped over and took down one bear in a matter of seconds.

" Kick there ASS DAD! GO GET UM UNCLE JOSH, YEAH MR. ALTERA age is just a number the wolf is your sole." Kate jumped up and down. My Katie is home.

" Katie behind you." I heard Edward cry out and with out hesitation she jumped in the air and phased.

_" Eat shit Yogi." She caught the jugular vein forcing them to phase human. " Edward finish this one I got the other one."_

_" Half Breed." The bear snarled at me._

_" Yes trader." I was floored listening to this._

_" Me a trader, the trader is your father and your imprint." He swatted his large paw at her._

_" So you're the alpha. Well you know what you have crossed to our land. I saw ours because I am imprinted to a Quileute Alpha I am now of his blood. You have brought out the wolf in a old man that has not phased in over 60 years. You have reunited brothers, fathers, sons. Now you return to your land and live or die here I've been raised human It wasn't until a human hurt me that I found the vampire in me. I have never fed on human blood. When I killed the human I was a wolf." My Queen she stood so strong and brave as Sam and I took her flanks._

_" Kick his ass Sis." Embry snickered._

_" Yes Cuz lets do this." Sam followed._

_" I'm at your right my love." I told her and she seemed to grow even stronger at that time._

_" You might be stronger and bigger when we are alone. But the Quileute is stronger because we are never alone we are a family. A pack and like it or not wolves and Vamps can live together. Some choose a different path. Those our are enemies when our land is in danger. But not today. We live in piece with the cullens and the Volturi." Kate walked forward as the whole pack followed her and the three new wolves came up in line with her._

_" Leave our land." Mr. Altera said._

_" HOLY CRAP MY GRANDPA KICKED ASS." Quil said._

_" Leave our land." The two brothers said._

_" Leave our land." I repeated with Kate it was a mantra that echoed threw the whole ranks. Over and over even the Cullen's and the Volturi chanted._

_"This isn't over." He snarled and they retrieved the others and left._

_" Are you alright old one?" Kate nuzzled Mr. Altera._

_" I haven't felt this alive in a long time young one. Thank you for protecting my people." He licked her face._

_" Your people, our people." I said and we all returned to the Cullen's._

The pack ran into the house first. Running right into their imprints. The emotions that ran threw the house was overwhelming. Old Quil sat proud in the chair as Esme gave him a blanket for his shoulders and brought him a cup of tea. Embry and Leah spoke with his father. Sam, Emily and their kid talked with Joshua. I searched the room and Kate was no where I waited patiently and she emerged from her room dressed. She looked different somehow. Brady stopped her I was tired of his feelings.

" Kate." He went to kiss her.

" They're not yours to do that B. I'm with Jacob, forever." She smiled and her hand slid to her waist. I saw it and froze at the small bump in her stomach. She had been gone four months. We never said anything to anyone of what went on that camping trip.

" Baby." I fell to my knees in front of her.

" Yes." she placed my hands on her stomach. " It's why I came back."

" Promise you'll never do this again." I pulled her into my lap.

" Never again I promise." I kissed her in front of everyone not caring at all of the age difference and she started giggling. " Jakey we missed my birthday so take a pill you're not going to jail anymore."

" Thank you !" I laughed and raced her upstairs to the cheers of the whole house.

_**The end! A possible sequel may be coming I'll let you all know.**_


End file.
